The Heart Gambles on a Kiss
by Anastasia Dreams
Summary: Disowned by his father and called Lucifer, Klaus Mikaelson rules London's Underworld in Regency England plotting his revenge. One of Society's reigning debutantes, Lady Caroline Forbes has one season to make a respectable match and save her family. All it took was a kiss to destroy their carefully laid plans. Klaroline Regency/Historical Human/AU
1. Chapter 1

Edited by the amazing klovec.

* * *

><p>1817<p>

Nicklaus Mikaelson, Earl of Alverstoke and the son of the Duke of Glenwood leaned back in his throne-like chair, his long fingers stroking the wooden arm. Letting his head fall against the black cushion, he observed the activities around him, his lips twisting into the slightest bit of a smirk.

The ballroom of his gambling establishment was lit with hundreds of white tapered candles that hung from a crystal chandelier. The flickering lights cast shadows on the marble floor, illuminating even the darkest corners of the room. In front of him, couples moved sensuously in the new dance called the waltz, recently introduced from Paris. Here, unlike at Almacks and other prestigious households in London, there were no rules about how close the dancers could hold each other. Flaunting proper society, the couples swayed to the music, their bodies clinging to one another in a perversion of the proper form for the dance.

Card tables and roulette wheels were scattered around the room beyond the dance floor. Surrounding them, the crème de la crème of the Ton mingled amongst the wealthy yet untitled and those best not recognized. Anyone could play at Lucifer's Lair. As long as they could pay the fees and had the money to back their bets. Judging from the various cries of dismay and jubilant shouts fortunes were being lost and won with the turn of a card or the spin of the wheel.

Leading out the back of the room was a marble and gilt staircase that led to bedrooms above. They could be rented out for a day or even a week depending on the length of the romantic tryst. Exotic and gourmet food along with the finest alcohol in all of England could be ordered from the kitchens and delivered. This led to many a member declaring the place the nearest to Heaven one could get on British soil. Several couples, their hands fumbling with each other's clothes, were already escaping the evening's entertainment.

With jaded eyes, Klaus watched it all. There was nothing he hadn't seen before. All these people, his so-called friends and patrons of the club, were here for one thing and one thing only – to indulge in every hedonistic behavior that polite society frowned on. By the end of the evening, every craving his guests had would be satisfied until they were all thoroughly debauched. Whether their vice be whoring, gambling, alcohol or opium, he provided them all. His establishment had become legendary, damned by polite society and spoken of in whispers. He had even been given a nickname, Lucifer after his place and to damn him from his upstanding family.

For Klaus, what started, as a way to embarrass the Mikaelson name became a lifestyle. He observed, partaking when he chose, taking pleasure in the destruction of others. From his throne, he ruled the seedy side of society; the dark underbelly of nobility and lower class that the polite and respectable pretended did not exist. All of which over the last few years made him the most powerful and feared man in all of London. With the exception of one person, the one who vowed to destroy him, Mikael Mikaelson. His father.

Bored by the lack of excitement that evening, Klaus gestured for a servant to bring him a drink. The black and silver liveried footman was stopped from delivering him the goblet of scotch by a newcomer to Lucifer's. Lady Hayley, who didn't seem to be much of a lady at all, grabbed the drink from the servant and sauntered towards Klaus. Her pink gown, pulled low over her breasts, revealed much more than considered proper and her lips were sinfully rouged.

Klaus sighed and beckoned her closer. He needed a drink. Anything to lighten his mood because at this moment he wanted nothing more than to retire to his study and forget his patrons. Yet, it was his place and like clockwork he reigned over this event every Thursday. A habit he started once Lucifer's first opened. Most important in the early days when street gangs hounded him, threatening to shut him down and claim his territory. His place assured in the underworld, it was no longer a necessity and had become a dreadful chore.

Lady Hayley approached him at his throne, the goblet of scotch in her hand. She curtsied slowly and pleased him when she spilled not a drop. He would have been most irritated to have such an old, expensive vintage wasted by her. Taking the glass she held out, he calculated whether he should bother with a quick tryst. As far as he knew, she had yet to be sampled by anyone there. She had even been caught bragging in a weak moment that she saved herself for him. Unfortunately, he had seen too many young girls like her think they could gain his attentions, enslave him to their will so they could taste power. Frankly, he could find nothing special about her and she bored him. If only she would take up with one of the other gentleman or return to her family. Sensing already her dismissal from his throne, she licked her lips, slowly leaning forward, her breasts spilling from her gown.

A discreet cough to Klaus's left had him turning his head. Gregori, his butler, valet and most valued servant stood stiffly at his side. Gregori took care of all the preparations for his weekly parties, but once the festivities started he made sure to never be found. That his servant disapproved of his lifestyle was an understatement. Klaus knew the elderly gentleman would have left him long ago if it weren't for the fact that he had been with him since he was a child. For a reason Klaus had never quite discerned, the man held some kind of affection for him. Gregori even faced Mikael's wrath to end the beatings when they got out of hand. Because of that, Klaus respected Gregori's wishes, always dismissing him before the festivities began.

"There's trouble, your lordship," Gregori said primly, avoiding looking at the spectacle before him.

Klaus sat up, interested for the first time that night. With a glare and flick of his hand be motioned for Lady Hayley to step away. "What kind of trouble? Do I need my pistol or sword?" It had been a long time since Klaus had been in a good fight and he wouldn't mind a chance to shed some blood. Life had been much to boring lately.

When Gregori shook his head, Klaus frowned.

"If some fool has lost his fortune and is about to jump off the roof let him," he replied with a sigh. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened and, while he would prefer not to have a death on his hands, he had enough police in his pocket that he wouldn't be blamed.

"No, it isn't that."

"What then? Is the opium bad again?" When Gregori said nothing, continuing to look at him strangely, excitement stirred in Klaus once more. "That means another gang war. I knew those men would cheat us if we didn't come down on them heavy enough."

"My Lord." Gregori's tone was so uncharacteristically stern that Klaus looked at him in surprise. "There is a lady here."

Klaus laughed. "Half the women here are titled ladies. You will have to be more specific."

"No, my lord. This is a..." Gregori paused, his voice reverent. "A real lady."

For the first time, in a long while, Klaus knew a brief flicker of interest. To have brought Gregori out of his retirement for the evening, the Lady must be very special indeed.

"Send her in," Klaus said with a wave of hand, preparing to be quite entertained by this situation. No doubt the woman was a reformer, intending to lead him away from his wicked ways.

"No, Your lordship." Gregori shook his head sorrowfully, as if he hated that he was unable to fulfill his master's request. "I have shown her into your study."

"My study?" he growled. That was his refuge from the world. The place he kept completely separate from the rest of his life.

Gregori inclined his head. "I didn't want to her to be seen waiting in the foyer. This is no place for her."

Klaus rose from his chair. He had no choice but to see the woman. Gregori wouldn't leave his side until he did and Klaus still had enough respect for the elderly gentleman that he didn't want to further expose him to anymore of his lifestyle than he needed to.

The chatter in the room briefly paused while everyone waited to see what had caused Klaus to leave his chair. Lady Hayley with a pout headed towards the gaming tables to wile away the time until he returned. Without a look back, Klaus left the room and headed to his study.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lady Caroline paced anxiously back and forth across the fine wool carpet, her skirts swishing around her ankles. She should have never come here. What on earth had she been thinking? With a sigh, she acknowledged she knew exactly why she came. Elena. The name evoked some of her happiest memories and some of her most exasperated. Her friendship with Bonnie was so much easier. She could only be glad Bonnie hadn't been dragged into this mess tonight. At least if caught, only herself and Elena would suffer the consequences.

Taking in the room, Caroline was surprised how much it resembled the office of a true gentleman. A massive desk took up residence in the back and in front, near the fireplace, sat a settee with several chairs and a small table. Hanging from the walls, between ornate bookcases, were painting and sketches that could only be masterpieces, judging by the talent on display.

Tired of pacing, she took a seat at the small table that the kind butler laid out with tea. The heavy filigreed silver tea service was engraved with matching snarling wolves on each side of it. She shivered when her gaze lingered on the wolves; they looked terrifying, their teeth sharp and pointed. The steaming teapot that should have given a sense of normalcy to the situation did anything but.

She couldn't believe what Elena had gotten herself involved in now. To come to Lucifer's abode alone, she must have been out of her mind. Caroline knew it had to do with Damon Salvatore. She could imagine no other reason her friend would act so rashly. To be seen here was akin to social suicide. She would be blackballed; the only opportunity left to her would be spinsterhood or the life of a prostitute. Caroline had no idea how on earth how to get her out of here with both their reputations intact. She only knew she would do anything to keep her friend from ruining herself in Lucifer's Lair.

At the approach of footsteps she rushed from her seat, her heart wildly thudding in her chest and echoing in her ears. She was about to meet the King of the underworld, Nicklaus Mikaelson. Her breath stuck like honey in her lungs when he stepped into the room. Refusing to look demurely downward, she forced her gaze to his, thrusting her chin up. She didn't know what she expected, a three-horned devil, or maybe Satan himself, but it wasn't this.

In front of her stood one of the most attractive men she ever saw. His thick, dark blonde hair haloed his head in soft curls and his face with two playful dimples looked as if carved from marble. He wasn't clean-shaven like most gentlemen and it only made him look even more handsome and dangerous. His perfectly tailored evening clothes molded to his muscular chest and in his cravat he wore a large emerald that sparkled in the candlelight. Tempting as the devil, the only things that kept her from swooning was the smirk on his lips and the look of darkness in his blue eyes.

Refusing to be cowed under his pointed gaze, Caroline lifted her chin even higher. "It is considered rude in polite circles for a gentleman to stare at a lady so. I suspect since you are so rarely seen in society you must be unaware of the rules."

"But this is not polite society, love" Klaus drawled. "You have come unannounced and uninvited to a gambling house. I wonder what your society friends would think to find you in Lucifer's Lair?"

"You say that as if you were proud of it, proud of your disgrace?"

"Perhaps I am. Anyone with a title or a fortune can be a member of your polite society, but it takes a talented individual to create a kingdom like mine," he answered, a please smile on his face. "Maybe you are here to take a taste of the forbidden."

"I would rather die," Caroline said coldly.

He took a step closer to her and she could feel the room grow smaller. "Yet wouldn't it be such a lovely way to go?"

There was something dangerous, sensuous about the way he slowly encroached on her space. Mesmerized, she watched him move closer, feeling very much a fly tempted by the silken beauty of a web. Breaking his gaze for the first time, she stepped away, feeling very unsure of herself.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" His voice, thick and velvety, sent chills of pleasure down her spine.

"None of your business," she snapped, trying to regain control of the situation.

Klaus' mouth twitched with amusement. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. Gregori was right. This was a Lady.

Although, that should have been obvious from her demure white evening gown to the strand of pearls that rested around her slim throat. An exquisite creature she didn't attempt to seduce him or cringe in fear. She boldly challenged him. Beyond beautiful, her curls piled high on her head sparkled gold and her eyes were luminescent, glinting with all the colors of a blue green sea. Delicate features with soft lips that curled slightly into a smile, she looked like the Angel at the top of a Christmas tree.

Only the Angel never tempted him like she did. He instantly hardened when his gaze swept over her elegant figure, the swell of her breasts and the roundness of her hips. He wanted her and he rarely wanted anyone

The question was why had she deigned to lower herself by entering his realm of sin. Young ladies of birth did not visit the homes of gentleman in the middle of the night and they certainly never visited him.

"There must be something you want or you wouldn't be here," he mused. "Perhaps your are in search of a errant fiancé."

For some reason he couldn't understand, the thought of her being engaged bothered him. He didn't want her attached to anyone else and if the gentleman were here, Klaus would publicize his activities and thoroughly disgrace him. The resulting scandal would end her engagement.

"Certainly not. I would hope any man I chose would have the moral quality to never be seen here," she countered.

"Yet, here you are." He smirked.

Caroline had lost control of the situation, but she hadn't expected Lucifer to be this attractive or infuriating. She needed to remember her mission, her purpose.

Schooling her face into a polite mask, she sought to remember she needed this man's help. "I need a favor," she forced out.

His eyes flickered for a moment. "So you need something from me? Surely you have heard by now I am not the type that aides widows and orphans.

She nodded. "I realize that. I wouldn't be here if the situation wasn't dire."

"So I gathered," he said dryly. "Surely you realize Lucifer does nothing for free. Even the devil takes his due when granting requests." He stepped closer to her and reaching for her hand, lifted it to his mouth. "Are you prepared to sell your soul?"

Klaus' lips were a burning brand against her bare knuckles and Caroline's knees weakened under her. She cursed herself for forgetting her gloves during her rush to rescue Elena. His mouth lingered on her delicate skin and she wondered at his heat, the magnetic pull she felt to him. Practically swooning, she looked at him with speechless wonder when he turned her hand around to kiss her palm.

Abruptly, Klaus released her hand and Caroline looked at him in confusion. With his touch she forgot where she was, who she was. Flushing in anger, she couldn't believe that she let him manipulate her and forget her purpose.

"What is it you want?" Klaus asked brusquely.

Straightening her spine, Caroline drew herself up to her full height. "My friend is here. And I need you to find her and deliver her to me."

Klaus walked over to the sideboard she hadn't noticed earlier and poured himself a drink. "Have you considered that perhaps your friend wishes to be here?"

"She doesn't," she said, pursing her lips for a moment. "I am sure she came here out of the kindness of her heart to rescue someone who doesn't deserve her care. I need you to find her because she is a lady and this place is not meant for her."

Klaus sipped his scotch, regarding her through hooded eyes. "No, this place is for whores. Since she is here, maybe this is where she belongs. Maybe your friend is a whore and here with her lover?"

Caroline inhaled sharply and crossed the room in a flurry of movement, lifting her hand to strike him. He easily caught it, with a deep chuckle. His large hand encircled her small wrist and his grip, while firm, caused her no pain when he gently lowered her arm to her side.

"I didn't realize games of dominance and submission were your forte," he said with amusement.

Snatching her hand away from his, Caroline gasped, fire leaping into her cheeks. She wasn't quite sure what he alluded to and she didn't imagine it was something she wished to know more about.

Klaus took another step towards her, his hand reaching out to stroke the curve of her cheek, his fingertips light and caressing. "You are a true innocent, aren't you, love," he murmured. "Something very rare indeed."

Embarrassed, Caroline swatted his hand away. "My friend?"

"Yes," he answered slowly. "Your friend, the whore. I had almost forgotten about her."

"She is not a whore!"

Klaus shrugged. "So you say."

Caroline took a deep calming breath. She couldn't afford to wait any longer. Who knew what trouble Elena might be in? "Please, can't you find her?"

"I suppose I could, but why should I?"

"Would because I asked nicely suffice as an inducement?" Her polite voice sheathed steel resolve.

"No," Klaus answered, just as politely. "I think one good act deserves another."

Caroline took a trembling breath. "What is it you want?"

"I haven't decided," Klaus replied. Taking a seat on the leather settee in front of the tea table, he patted the seat next to him. "Please do sit."

Caroline wanted to argue, reply that she preferred to stand. That, she feared being in such close proximity to him would surely taint her so-called innocence. To her chagrin she recalled that she needed his help desperately. Spreading her skirts primly, she sat next to him.

"Tell me of your friend. What is her name?"

"Elena."

"No last name?" He laughed

"No last name. But I promise she will be easy to find. She will be one of the most beautiful women here and most likely surrounded by men. She manages to attract them like flies to honey," she replied with a pained sigh. "She has dark hair and eyes, the most perfect features you could imagine."

Klaus cocked his head and regarded her oddly. "Sounds quite common to me."

A small smile flitted crossed her face.

"I much prefer fiery blondes who are bold enough to face Lucifer in his lair." He moved closer to her on the settee, his thigh brushing hers and she imagined she could feel the heat of his body through her petticoat and silk evening gown.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Please, will you see to my friend?"

"For a price."

"I will gladly pay you whatever you wish."

Klaus laughed out loud. "How very naive of you to think that money motivates me in the least."

Instead of cowering like she wanted to do, she caught his gaze without flinching. "What is it you want?"

To her surprise, he looked at her longingly. "A taste of your innocence, love," he whispered. "A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss for your friend. I think it is a fair bargain," he replied his voice rough.

Caroline hesitated, her whole life she had been saving her first kiss for someone special. She had been through several turns in moonlit gardens this season without bestowing this gift on any of her suitors. To give him this now would forever ruin her dreams of the perfect kiss. Yet, she couldn't imagine the repercussions if she didn't get Elena out of this place now. Her gaze fell to his full sensuous lips and her heart fluttered nervously in her chest.

"Find Elena and you shall have your kiss," she answered, her voice weak.

"Consider it done." He winked, like he guessed the effect he had on her.

Rising to take his leave, he hesitated when Caroline spoke up, "If it helps, you might find her in the company of a certain Mr. Damon Salvatore. Are you familiar with him?"

With unease, Caroline watched Klaus' smirk fade, his face-harden. "Mr. Salvatore has been a frequent visitor to my place over the past few years. In fact, I believe on several occasions he has been thrown out."

Caroline twisted the pearl ring on her finger. "It is as I feared. He will bring her nothing but harm and heartache. Please you must find her before it is too late."

"I will find her for you. But I cannot guarantee your friend is in quite the same condition as when she arrived," Klaus answered with a cold smile. "And you must consider she might refuse to leave his side."

Tears stung at Caroline's eyes as he spoke her worst nightmares. That Elena had gotten herself into a situation there could be no coming back from. "Please get her out of here and away from him."

"By any means necessary?"

"Yes," Caroline replied, her voice firm.

"Even if I must shed his blood? Meet him at dawn with pistols and swords."

Caroline wondered at the look of devilry that darkened his eyes. Rather like he would enjoy the experience. "If you don't, I will if he has so much as touched her."

"Such bloodthirstiness, love?" His gaze bored into her, chipping away at the shields she long ago erected. "What has he done to you? I would gladly cut his throat if he has hurt you."

Her breath snagged in her throat. His worry and concern hit her deep within and she didn't know how to answer. No one ever cared to hear why she disliked Damon. For Lucifer to do so, to attempt to so blindly defend her honor, it brought tears to her eyes. Ones she quickly blinked away. "It was nothing. An exchange of words I forgot long ago," she lied, her voice cold and crisp.

Klaus bowed at her response. Only the look in his eyes, she knew he didn't believe her and it scared her.

She could only breathe a sigh of relief when he left the room. Rising to stand in front of the roaring fireplace, Caroline replayed the entire conversation in her head. She couldn't believe how she reacted to Lucifer, or rather the Earl, Nicklaus Mikaelson. How easily she fell for his charm, like he placed some hypnotic hold on her. Was that how he conquered his underworld kingdom? With charm? Or was it the violence within she glimpsed just under the surface?

"My lady?"

Caroline turned around to see the kindly gentleman she spoke to earlier that evening. He had been so nice to her when she coldly demanded that he fetch his master. In his hands, he carried a silver platter of steaming fresh croissants. The buttery smell of the pastries caused her stomach to growl and she suddenly realized she missed dinner in her haste to rescue Elena.

"I thought you might enjoy some refreshments while you waited for your friend," he said with a bow, stepping into the room.

"I really shouldn't-" she began.

"It could be a while before your friend is found. There are countless rooms to be searched." Color appeared on Gregori's wrinkled cheeks. "Besides, with everything you have been through, you look in need of sustenance."

"This is hardly a social call."

Gregori set his platter down next to the tea service. "Maybe not, but I find a cup of tea is generally helpful in all situations." Lifting the teapot up, he poured the steaming water through the strainer that held the tealeaves. "Cream or sugar?"

Caroline opened her mouth to refuse, but instead she found herself answering him, "A little of both."

"I hope His Lordship was respectful of you and your person?" Gregori said while adding cream and sugar to the tea. "I can guarantee he was raised with impeccable manners."

She considered how best to answer, trying not to think how a simple kiss to her hand became an act of eroticism. Caroline finally came to the conclusion that he hadn't done anything she hadn't allowed. "Yes. He was very respectful."

Gregori nodded approvingly. "His Lordship really isn't the evil villain he likes everyone to believe."

Caroline wanted to laugh. The Earl's butler must be senile if he thought that the Earl was anything but the son of Satan everyone thought he was.

"This gambling establishment. All this foolishness. His Lordship will eventually outgrow it." He smiled at her, like he shared a great confidence.

"You must realize that His Lordship has the most dreadful reputation. He isn't received anywhere." Caroline accepted the delicate teacup Gregori offered her and sat down on the settee

"He could be if he wished. All his lordship needs is the proper motivation."

Staying silent, Caroline sipped her tea.

""If I am not mistaken, you are Lady Caroline Forbes, daughter of the Marquis of Haverly."

"How did you know that?" So careful to hide her identity, she arrived in a hackney carriage, refusing to give her real name when she was announced.

"Forgive me, my lady, but how could I not recognize one of London's reigning debutante's? You appear nearly daily in the Times Society column."

"I hadn't considered that." She set her teacup down carefully. "You will keep my secret?"

Gregori shot her an offended look. "Your Ladyship can trust me."

"Thank you."

"You mentioned you were here to rescue your friend?" Gregori served up a croissant on one of the china plates, placing it on the small tea table just within Caroline's reach.

Looking at the croissant longingly, she considered whether or not to give into her hunger. Before she could change her mind, she slid the plate over.

"She has been very foolish," Caroline replied, cutting of a small section of the hot buttered pasty. Taking a bite, she moaned at the delicious taste. "I just hope she can be found."

"Don't worry about that." Gregori topped of her tea, clucking like a mother hen. "There is nothing that happens here that the Earl doesn't know about. She will be located."

Caroline relaxed at his soothing tone and took another bite of her croissant.

"She must be a very good friend that you would so bravely come here," Gregori probed.

"I would do anything for her, as you can see." She couldn't believe she was speaking so openly and honestly to a servant, but there was something about the elderly gentleman that put her at ease.

"I am assuming then that we are speaking of Lady Elena Gilbert or is it Miss Bonnie Bennett?"

"How did you know that?" Caroline set down her fork. "And it is Lady Elena I search for."

"Even servants read the gossip column. Your friendship with the lady and Miss Bennett is well documented"

"Is there nothing you don't know?" Caroline asked wryly. Not expecting an answer she continued, "Then you will also realize how important it is that Lady Elena is found before anyone recognizes her."

"You can trust His Grace. He will do everything he can to make sure there is no scandal attached to Lady Elena."

Caroline practically choked on her tea. "Are we talking about the same person? If this were his father, the duke, or even his older brothers, I would agree with you. But the Earl?"

Gregori gave her a sour look. "I see you are familiar with the Mikaelson family."

"We move in the same social circles." Caroline wondered if she said the wrong thing from the way Gregori regarded her.

Hearing footsteps on the marble floor outside the study, Caroline rose, craning her head for the welcome sight of Elena. Instead of her friend, she saw the Earl's smirking face and her chest welled with disappointment.

"I see you have taken to feeding our guest, Gregori," Klaus said with amusement. "You do realize that this could ruin my reputation for villainy."

"I trust Your Lordship has solved the matter at hand satisfactorily?" Gregori ignored the Earl's comment.

"In a fashion." Klaus dismissed Gregori with a dismissive wave.

The servant gave Klaus a warning look before bowing and exiting the room.

"You have found my friend?" Caroline stepped closer to Klaus.

"Of course, Lady Caroline Forbes." Klaus drawled.

Caroline paled, her fingers fluttering to her necklace. "You know my name then."

"I always knew, love."

"What has happened to Lady Elena? If you have harmed one hair on her head, I will destroy you."

"Do you really think there is anything left of my reputation you can destroy?" he chuckled.

Caroline moved closer, poking her finger almost to his chest. "While there may be nothing left of your reputation to ruin, I can guarantee I will find a way to hurt you."

Cocking his head to one side, he studied her. "I believe you would."

"However, that won't be necessary, as I have located your friend."

Caroline almost collapsed in relief. "Where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"I have sent her home."

"In your carriage? She will be ruined!" Rushing towards the door, to stop the carriage before it left, she was surprised when Klaus reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I sent her home in an unmarked coach." Gently, he released her arm.

She stood still, slowly digesting the information. "She was unharmed?"

"She left as she came...completely untouched and without having found Damon Salvatore," Klaus replied. "The silly chit stood out like a sore thumb. She was the only guest that came masked."

Caroline slowly turned towards Klaus. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only had Elena been found and sent home; she had worn a mask. There would be no bribes and no scandal to squash. For once, fortune had looked in her favor.

"Thank you, my lord, for your help in this matter."

Klaus cupped her cheek. "I believe I am owed a kiss."

Looking up into his dark eyes, her breath died in her lungs. The space between them narrowed, everything falling away. She could no longer hear the crackle of the fire or see the tea things left on the table. He was all that existed in that moment. Tilting her head up, she puckered her lips like she tasted something sour and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

He chuckled, the sound rich and throaty. "It isn't as bad as all that."

With his thumb, he gently stroked her lips, tracing first the upper and then the lower one gently, until she relaxed under his touch. In that moment, his mouth flew to hers.

Caroline felt the touch of his lips, little tiny kisses that caused a delicious heat to spread through her body all the way to the tips of her toes. For the first time, she wondered if maybe she had been wrong to deny herself this pleasure all these years. When his tongue reached out to trace the seam of her mouth, she shivered and knew she had been a fool. She moved into him, her lips slowly parting and he deepened the kiss. With feather-light, sweet little strokes, his tongue coaxed hers to respond. When at last she touched him, with the softest of brushes, he groaned. Knowing she affected him as much as he affected her made her blood spark with fire. Sighing with delight, she leaned into him, her fingers reaching up to fist the lapels of his evening coat.

His lips left her mouth and she made a slight noise of protest, but then his mouth was raining down kisses over her cheeks, across her jawline. When his lips found the curve of her neck, she moaned softly and his teeth raked the sensitive skin. Arching in pleasure, she succumbed to a desire that left her breathless, aching with need. His lips skimmed her collarbone, his hands settling near her waist to pull her closer and she recognized the danger she was in. She didn't want him to stop, couldn't tell him to stop. Flattening her palms against his chest, she pushed at him lightly, even while she wanted to lose herself in him. He pulled her closer to him, his arm tightening around her like a band of steel.

"You want me as much as I want you," he murmured near her ear.

She flushed shamefully, recognizing the painful truth of what he said. She shoved him away, taking several steps backwards.

Klaus advanced towards her, his eyes black as night. Turning around, she searched for a weapon, grabbing the first thing she saw.

"What are you going to do with that? Fork me to death?" He laughed throatily, the rich sound curling and uncurling her toes.

Caroline held out the fork menacingly, feeling ridiculously foolish when she did so. "If I have to." She backed all the way to the entrance of the study, holding the fork in front of her. "I believe this concludes our arrangement."

"Yes, I believe it does."

Klaus' face contorted with a strange look of what might be regret that evaporate when he once more poured a glass of scotch.

Before Caroline had a chance to change her mind, she dropped the fork and ran down the corridor to her waiting carriage. He truly was the devil. The kiss they shared had been the one she always dreamed of; the one she waited her whole life for. It was perfect.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Standing outside Elena's bedroom door, Caroline didn't even bother to knock before storming in.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She practically shrieked.

Elena slowly turned around from her vanity mirror to face her friend. Already dressed in her white night attire embroidered in roses she was a vision of innocence. "Caroline? What are still doing up? I thought you would have retired by now."

"How could I possibly go to bed after what you put me through tonight?" Caroline asked, pacing on the fine woolen rug covering the hard wood floors. She barely registered the pink and white decorated room, the bed piled high with ruffled pillows and the embroidery hoop next to the fireplace. "Don't play innocent miss with me, Elena Gilbert. I know exactly where you were this evening."

Flushing slightly, Elena set her ivory carved hairbrush down. "I know. How did you find out?"

"I'm not stupid," Caroline answered with a huff. "As soon as you pled a headache to keep from making an appearance at the Heatherton's, I knew something was amiss. You never get headaches. But, it wasn't until I noticed Damon also missing from the Heatherton's that I knew for sure. "

"But how did you know I went to one of Lucifer's Lair? Or that Damon would be there?"

"Because I saw his face when he caught you kissing Stefan at the garden party this afternoon. Seriously! What were you thinking kissing him so openly among the roses? Then later, when Damon got stinking drunk, I knew you would go to see him tonight and make sure he wouldn't do something stupid and hurt himself," Caroline replied with annoyance. "After that, I only had to bribe Damon's servants, who he must not pay well because they were quite eager, for a fee, to divulge where he headed and that a young brunette asked the same thing hours earlier."

"I didn't realize the servants would talk. I did pay them for their silence. I tried to be careful," Elena mumbled.

Caroline looked at Elena sternly. "You weren't careful enough. Besides you know nothing can be hidden from servants. There isn't anything they don't see."

"Is there nothing that can be kept from you?"

The arch of one perfect brow was Caroline's only response.

"What were you thinking to go off to find Damon? And to Lucifer's at that? You could have destroyed what little reputation you have left with the Salvatore brothers falling all over you and your inability to make a choice between them."

"I knew Damon saw me with Stefan and I couldn't bear to see him hurt."

Caroline walked over to Elena, putting her arms around her. "You can't keep doing this. You have to make a choice."

"I know," Elena replied sorrowfully. "Does Bonnie know about tonight?"

"No. I didn't want to write and get her involved. Especially with her grams not feeling well."

"I suppose I should thank you for my abrupt expulsion from Lucifer's party."

"You should," Caroline said with a sniff. "I couldn't very well let you stay and ruin your reputation,"

"Did you at least take a look around Lucifer's while you were there? I have never seen such a place in all my life."

Caroline glared at Elena "Of course not. I need to make a suitable marriage and I can't be caught gawking at such a place."

"And would that suitable marriage be with Lord Lockwood? I have seen the way he looks at you lately," Elena teased.

"Maybe? Only he is so arrogant at times and I think he might be the reason Vicky isn't here this season. I think she was devastated when he never offered for her. "

Elena sighed, turning back to her vanity mirror. "While I didn't get a chance to experience much of the place, I at least got a chance to meet Lucifer himself."

"You did?" Caroline asked, her racing heart at odds with her nonchalant tone.

"Yes. The Earl of Alverstoke was nothing like I expected. Instead of attempting to seduce me, he gave me the most awful lecture." Elena wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Caroline faked a disinterest she didn't in the least feel "Really?"

"Yes, he actually scolded me for my stupidity. But what was most interesting of all was that he told me I didn't deserve such a loyal friend as you and that I should be ashamed for causing you to risk your reputation to save me."

Elena shot Caroline a glance through the mirror. "In fact, he made a point of mentioning your name several times."

"I can't imagine why," Caroline said, trying to force away the color that already filled her cheeks.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Suddenly needing a distraction, Caroline picked up the hairbrush, running it through her friend's dark locks. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What exactly do you consider ordinary?" Elena asked with a suspicious look. When no answer was forthcoming, she turned to face Caroline. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it? Don't bother to deny it."

Caroline cleared her throat. She wanted to lie, but like a dog with a bone, she knew Elena would not drop the subject until she knew the truth. Her friend understood her too well. "I might have had to bargain for your release."

Elena paled. "You didn't have to-"

"No, not that," Caroline shook her head emphatically.

"I am really surprised he didn't want to sleep with you. I have heard virgins are highly prized." Elena furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

Shuddering, Caroline set the hairbrush done. "It was nothing like that."

"Then what? I have to know."

If possible, Caroline's cheeks burned even hotter. "A kiss," she mumbled under her breath.

"A what?"

"A kiss," Caroline repeated loudly, her hand covering her mouth after the words left her lips.

Elena's jaw fell open in shock. "Are you telling me the Earl of Alverstoke, Lucifer himself, bargained only a kiss for my freedom?"

"Yes." Caroline's lashes lowered, her mouth softening into a smile remembering in exquisite detail the touch of his lips on hers.

"You gave him your first kiss?" Elena asked in awe.

Caroline nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know you were saving your first kiss for your betrothed. I hope it wasn't too terrible?"

"No. I am very much afraid it wasn't."

Elena studied Caroline carefully, a grin forming on her face. "You enjoyed it."

"I will tell you this once, and then you must promise me that we will never speak of it again." Her tone was harsh.

"I promise," Elena replied breathlessly.

Caroline peered at her reflection in the mirror. Surely, she should look different after such an intimate act? When his mouth pressed against hers, she knew she would never be the same again. Something changed and like Sleeping Beauty, he awoke something deep inside of her. "It was perfect."

"I am so happy for you! It can be horrible. My first with Mr. Donovan was terrible. He had the most horrid lips, all cold and clammy." Elena's mouth curled in disgust. "I can say that, after that, my kisses with Stefan have been very nice."

Shaking herself like she was waking from a dream, Caroline pulled her gaze from the mirror. "You have had far too many kisses with Stefan. And, we shall pretend mine never happened."

Elena looked at Caroline warily. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Most certainly. It won't do for my first kiss to be from the most villainous libertine in the entire kingdom. Now if you don't mind, I would very much like to forget this night ever happened."

"So would I." Elena grimaced. "I don't think I have ever had such a severe lecture."

Caroline smiled and, holding out her arms, embraced Elena again. "I am so very glad you are home safe."

Elena returned the hug. "Thank you for caring so much."

"Always." Leaving the warmth of Elena's arms, Caroline headed to her room. Crossing the hallway, she knew in the deep recesses of her heart that she would never, no matter how much she fought it, be able to forget this night.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Near a week and Klaus had done nothing but think of her. The intoxicating smell of her skin; the taste of her lips and the way her body pressed against his. For the first time, his establishment left a bad taste in his mouth. He sat lifeless on his throne. He lived the lifestyle of a monk, refusing to partake in the delights of his own club, causing his patrons to mumble with misgiving. Beauty upon beauty paraded in front of him and he saw only the exquisite blonde that made his icy heart feel almost alive. Retiring to his study to once more drown out the vision of loveliness that continued to haunt him, he startled at finding Gregori waiting for him goblet of scotch in hand.

Klaus seated himself at his desk, noticing the Times still lay out, right where he left it earlier that day. Only this time, instead of the paper being opened to the racing scores, it was folded to reveal the society column. He eagerly scanned the section, finding her name. _Lady CF looking lovely as ever in white silk embroidered in gold, waltzed with Lord TL twice. Will the lady accept a proposal soon?_ He took in the news, growling. His anger flaring like every other time he read the piece that day. He tried not to think of her lovely face, of her sharing her kisses with another.

"I know what you are doing, Gregori.".

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my lord," his servant replied calmly.

Klaus took a deep drink of his scotch. "The paper."

"Ah, yes. Are you finished with it? Shall I place it with the others?"

Slamming his fist on his desk, Klaus tried to force back the emotions that blinded him. "What others?"

"The ones you have been saving in the bottom drawer." Gregori's tone was the epitome of innocence.

Useless to deny it, Klaus made a noise of frustration. Ever since he met Caroline, he saved every paper that was delivered, because they held her name. It was like he could keep his memory of her alive with them; remind himself that she was real. Bowing his head, he gave in. He didn't want to continue fighting. She won. He needed to see her again.

"Do you happen to know where Lady Caroline will be tomorrow night?"

"I believe that she will be making an appearance at the Grenville's ball."

Klaus sighed in defeat. "See to it that I have an invitation."

"Yes, my lord," Gregori answered with a grin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I know. The last thing I need is another fic to finish. This story is based off an old one of mine I left unfinished years ago. I think it really fits for Klaroline. Let me know if you would be interested in seeing it continued. Any questions PM me here or send an ASK to my tumblr - anastasiadreams. Thanks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Edited by klovec

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Grenville's Ball could be deemed a success. The choicest members of the haut ton were present, the ballroom packed and the champagne flowed. Even with all the components for a perfect evening, Caroline was bored and listless. She didn't even know what her suitor talked about and she didn't care. She wanted to tell her mother she felt ill and escape the ball and go home. Only, she didn't have that luxury. She couldn't waste the opportunity to make a match this season. There were no funds for a second one.

Taking a look at the handsome men that surrounded her – anxious to dance with her, procure her refreshments and converse – she wondered if any of them would offer for her. The thought depressed her. She knew she needed to marry, her livelihood depended on it, but she hoped her heart would be engaged. So far, that didn't seem to be happening. While many of the gentlemen were kind and sweet, they didn't make her heart race or her blood sing. She was beginning to realize her marriage would be one of convenience after all and she would never know true love.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize Lord Lockwood stopped speaking. Silence echoed in her ears. It had grown so quiet she swore she could have heard a feather falling. Looking to her suitors, she searched for a clue to explain this bizarre happening. Noting their fixed stare towards the entrance of the ballroom, she craned her head to see over the top of the crowd.

It couldn't be. It must be someone else. But it wasn't. There could be no mistaking those hard blue eyes and the cruel smirk that curled his lips. It was he. For a moment, she forgot to breathe when he advanced proudly into the ballroom. The wealthy and powerful stepped aside for him with gasps and mutters and he passed them without a glance. He came closer and closer to her and her heart thundered, blood pounding in her ears. She had to be dreaming. That was it. Lucifer never left the lair he created and he never came to society events. His gaze fell on her and when he hesitated in his stride, she was sure he was about to stop.

Instead, he passed by her and approached his sister, Lady Rebekah. Whispers flooded the air. Would his sister receive him or cut him like everyone else of genteel birth? Niklaus Mikaelson had not stepped foot at or been seen publicly in society with the company of his family since he left home years ago. Everyone waited breathlessly to see what the woman dressed in green silk net, her blonde hair piled on her head would do. Like everyone else, Caroline couldn't help but watch.

"Lady Rebekah," Klaus greeted with a bow.

His sister paused for a long moment before answering, "So you have decided to take your rightful place in society at last." Then in a show of exuberance, she flung her arms around him.

Klaus relaxed in her embrace for only a second before stepping away. "You will destroy your reputation, sister."

"Like I have a care for that now." She smiled, her face lighting up with happiness. "I'm so happy to see you. Your letters cannot hold a candle to seeing you in person. I can't wait until father finds out you came tonight."

"Where are Mikael and mother?"

Rebekah's smile faltered. "They are dining at Lord and Lady Randolph's. They might be making an appearance later. Sage and Finn are here. He is playing cards and I am not sure where she went. But, Nik, don't let any of them keep you away tonight. Mikael can't be allowed to win, to keep you in exile. "

"I left first, remember? He might have disinherited me, but it was my decision to leave and open Lucifer's."

Her eyes clouded over for a minute. "He hates it. He won't allow your name to be spoken at home and he knows his own peers speak of you behind his back, laugh at him in Parliament. I worry what steps he will take next to retaliate."

A frown marred Klaus's brow. "What more can he do that he hasn't done already?"

"Don't ever believe he is finished with you. I won't have you hurt. Be on your guard."

"I always am. You forget how protected I am now in my position."

Rebekah gave him a disdainful look. "You mean in your role as Lucifer? I have heard the stories. There is not a thief, whore or gambler that doesn't owe you a favor. Maybe the nobility as well."

"All of which I put to good use, little sister."

"I wish you would let it all go. Walk away. I worry about you. It is all too dangerous."

Klaus took Rebekah's gloved hand in his, remembering fondly how her small hand used to fit in his whenever she was scared. "Give it time. When my revenge is complete I will make sure Mikael isn't received anywhere. He will wish for death."

"You make me worry even more now." Rebekah squeezed his fingers before letting go. "He is not entirely sane where you are concerned anymore. It is like when we were young, just before he would hurt you. There is a dark look in his eyes that never leaves."

"Probably because he has no one to release his aggression on anymore," Klaus growled, a rush of anger flooding his gut.

"Remember how I always brought cherry cordials for you when…when…" Rebekah faltered, unable to continue the sentence. "You used to love them."

Klaus gave her a tight smile. "The company was always appreciated but I can no longer bear the sight or smell of them." A thought occurred to him and he gazed down at Rebekah intently, his anger giving way to a wave of fear. "He hasn't hurt you? Because if he has, I will not hesitate to kill him."

She shook her head. "He has never touched me. For the most part he is disinterested, except when someone of importance seems interested in a betrothal. Then he becomes the most loving of fathers"

"You need not marry where you don't wish. I would always see to your needs."

"I know that, Nik." Rebekah gazed around the room, as if she sought someone out. "So tell me who has brought you out tonight."

"What if I said it were you?"

Rebekah laughed. "I would know it for a lie. You needn't come here to meet with me."

Klaus lifted her hand to his lips. "I should have. It has been good to see you."

"Such flattery. But I know you. You want something," she said with a pout.

"Only an introduction." His gaze drifted to Lady Caroline. The lady was even more beautiful than he remembered. In her ivory silk gown, trimmed in gold, she glowed in the candlelight with a heavenly light and, for the first time, he felt like he really was Lucifer. She carried purity and an innocence about her that sang to his dark soul. He knew that if he truly cared about her, he would forget this foolish desire of his and leave her be. But he was Lucifer and the devil always collected.

"Lady Caroline Forbes?" She took an appraising glance at the young woman and when she noticed him staring, she swatted his arm with her painted fan. "Don't get caught ogling, Nik. You are being quite noticeable in your intentions. Thank heavens, you had the good sense to see me first before speaking to her. I will help you with this."

Klaus tore his gaze from Caroline. "I bow before your superior wisdom in such matters."

"I wouldn't have thought you would choose her." Rebekah studied the lady in question. "She has no fortune or family connections to recommend her. In fact, I think there was some scandal a few years ago in regards to her father's death, but I don't remember the details. This is her first season and it is well known she needs to make a match. Poor girl. Her mother, Lady Forbes, is chaperoning Lady Caroline, Miss Bennett and Lady Elena and your attentions will not be well received."

To his surprise, Klaus felt a sudden surge of kinship to the lady. He, better than anyone, knew what it was like to be trapped by your life's situation. She needed to marry well, just as he long ago needed to leave his home. "Surely there can be no objection to just a dance?"

"I can see to an introduction. You will have to do the rest," Rebekah looked at Klaus, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I have a feeling I'm going to quite relish the scene we are about to cause."

While the music had resumed, the dance floor was empty. Society focused its attention on him, all the while pretending not to. Klaus didn't mind the eyes on him, over the years he had grown used to the stares and whispers. He took Rebekah's arm and headed towards the vision nearby.

Caroline tried to distract herself, even downing her glass of champagne in one nervous gulp. Her pulse roared into a gallop at the thought that Lucifer spilled her secret to Lady Rebekah. If the Lady knew of her midnight visit to his place, she could ruin her and Elena and most likely take pleasure in doing so.

"Shall I fetch another glass of champagne for you?" One of her suitors asked.

She broke her rule of only ever having one glass at a ball and handed her glass to him to fill. Her legs shook under her. Lady Rebekah and her brother were coming directly to her, their gazes centered on her. Were they coming to expose her?

"Damnation," she swore under her breath. Her gloved hand went to her mouth in shock when the word slipped out. What was wrong with her? A lady never swore, even when in the most dire situations. For a panicked moment, she wondered if anyone had heard her.

When they stopped directly in front of her, she knew to her shame that at least Lucifer recognized her oath by the slow smile that spread across his lips, the way his eyes sparked in amusement. Thankfully, his sister seemed to have missed her grave faux pas.

"Lady Caroline, I would like to present to you my brother, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, the Earl of Alverstoke. Your Lordship, this is Lady Caroline, daughter of the late William Forbes, Marquis of Haverly."

"Lady Caroline." Klaus' voice was a silky drawl.

He bowed before her. Caroline had to be dreaming, caught in the nightmare of the worse kind. When his burning gaze caught hers, she could no longer deny reality. She was being officially presented to the most dissolute and dangerous man in the entire kingdom.

"Lady Caroline," Lady Rebekah reprimanded sharply.

She shook her head, waking from her daze. Caroline for the first time had forgotten her manners. She neglected to curtsey. One always curtseyed when addressed by a gentleman of such rank as Lord Mikaelson.

Ignoring her mistake, Klaus held out his gloved hand. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

"I don't dance," she answered in a faint voice

Lady Rebekah laughed.

She thought she would annoy him with her answer, but her refusal only caused his smile to widen more.

"I think I must insist on a dance. A punishment for your display of shockingly bad manners and language" he teased.

Caroline couldn't believe that he had caused her to forget herself in his presence not once but twice. She didn't swear and she certainly didn't forget her manners. Never before in her life had she behaved so.

"The dance, Lady Caroline."

Hundreds of eyes were trained on her and whispers and twitters grew to a roar and she stood paralyzed.

To her surprise, Lord Lockwood stepped forward. By far her most ardent suitor, his brown eyes glared daggers at Klaus. "The lady is not interested."

Klaus continued to hold out his hand for her, not even sparing Lord Lockwood a glance.

"I don't think you understand." Lord Lockwood's tone became heated. "You're not welcome here."

"The Grenville family would disagree," Klaus replied with boredom. "Would you care to discuss it with them?"

Like he had gotten courage from Lord Lockwood's display, Sir Tomlin spoke up, "I am sure there are plenty of other women that would love to dance with you at your establishment.

Lady Rebekah flicked open her fan noisily, breaking the rising tension. "Have a care, Gentlemen. You forget whom you are dealing with. I wouldn't advise crossing my brother."

For the first time, Klaus showed interest in the gentleman that surrounded Caroline. "Your names, gentleman?"

Sir Tomlin, now suddenly nervous, ran his fingers through his blonde hair, blinking several times. "I can't imagine why that would be necessary."

"I find it very necessary," Klaus replied with a malicious smile.

Caroline knew she had to step in. While Lucifer or Niklaus as his sister introduced him, lived the life of a recluse in the underworld she had no doubt he had the power to ruin these men. Too late to avoid talk, she could only contain the situation and prevent a scandal that would ruin the evening.

With a shaky breath, she placed her hand in his and his fingers curled protectively around hers when he led her away from her entourage. Leading her to the dance floor, the crowd parted to make way for them.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her into the dance. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and he pulled her close to him, even closer than the six inches allowed. Feeling him so near, his body pressed so close to hers, the room spun. Closing her eyes, she focused on the steps of the dance, counting them off one by one. With everyone's eyes on her, she couldn't, wouldn't, embarrass herself by stumbling and mis-stepping.

"Open your eyes, Lady Caroline," he murmured close to her ear. When she didn't respond, he continued, "Would you have everyone think being in my arms has left you swooning with passion?"

Her eyes flew open to find his gaze on her. "More likely they shall think I can't bear the disgrace of being seen dancing with you," she taunted.

The flicker of anger in his eyes, before they once more returned to dark blue pools of impenetrable stillness, had Caroline realizing she poked at a sleeping tiger. There could be no telling what he was capable of when provoked and she had much to lose. "Do you plan to ruin me?"

"If I wished to destroy you, I would have done so by now," he said, with a lazy drawl. "Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me. No one shall know of your visit."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why are you here?"

"To see you, love."

An emotion she couldn't define curled through Caroline's body like a potent wine, leaving her lightheaded. "You didn't need to come here and cause a scene to see me."

"Would you have been at home if I called? Would you have addressed me on the street if I greeted you?" He smiled sardonically at her silence.

"You have no one to blame for that but yourself," Caroline retorted. "Your reputation makes it impossible for a Lady of good breeding to be seen with you."

"Isn't a Lady expected to help out those less fortunate than herself?"

"I don't think you are what is intended by less fortunate."

Klaus laughed and turned his gaze to the crowd that still stood watching them. "Half the people here, those you consider of good breeding, have attended Lucifer's."

"But they don't make it a profession like you have."

"Maybe I want to change that, sweetheart," he said in a silky voice.

Caroline studied him with wariness. "Why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I fear for my immortal soul?"

"I don't believe you have one," Caroline snapped. Watching his face transform in the candlelight into a cold and almost inhuman mask, she regretted her words.

"Maybe not," he answered coolly. "But then would you believe it is because of a kiss?"

Heat struck Caroline's cheeks. "A kiss,"

"Yes." Klaus gaze caught and held hers, his blue eyes darkening. "Don't tell me it meant nothing to you. I know you felt it too."

"No," she barely breathed. "I felt nothing."

"Liar."

"It was just a kiss. Nothing special." Caroline couldn't believe how easily she lied. That the kiss had been her first and she was quite sure no other kiss would ever measure. Because of that, for her own good, she needed to end their association and forget the kiss ever happened.

"I suppose you are basing this on the numerous kisses you have given and received?" Klaus taunted.

"Of course," Caroline answered quickly – almost too quickly, she realized when he stared at her like a wolf that scented blood.

"Do tell. Where did these kisses take place and with whom?"

"It's so hard to remember. There have been so many".

"So many you don't remember? So many you can longer tell them apart?"

Caroline tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Yes," she bit out. "So many, yours was of little consequence."

"I don't believe you." A wicked smile twisted his lips.

"Why?" Caroline retorted. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Her whole future depended on her respectability and he had her emotions so twisted in knots she was trying to convince him that she was some kind of loose woman.

Klaus leaned in close, his lips hovering over her ear like a lover's kiss. "Because if you had kissed everyone like you kissed me, you would have ended up compromised and forced into marriage long ago."

Caroline immediately stiffened in his arms and he responded by pulling her flush to him. Through the thin silk of her dress, she swore she could feel every masculine inch of him. Her body throbbed; her flesh growing heated as their waltz transformed to a dance of sensuality.

"Even someone as depraved and evil as I am can recognize innocence. You may be able to lie to yourself, love, but I know the truth," he murmured. "Remember that when you think of our kiss."

Like the raising of a veil, Caroline became once more aware of her surroundings. The tinkling sounds of the orchestra had ceased, Klaus' arm no longer settled around her waist and the dance floor had emptied. They were alone amidst the glittering crowd.

Forcing her lips into a cold smile, Caroline dropped a curtsy to Klaus. He bowed in return and when he offered her his arm, she took it. When he led her back to her suitors, she refused to even so much as glance at him.

"Such a pretty couple the two of you make," Lady Rebekah said, with a mischievous look in the direction of Lord Lockwood and Sir Tomlin.

"I believe the next dance is mine, Lady Caroline?" Lord Lockwood said, looking down his nose at Klaus. He didn't bother to even wait for Klaus to relinquish Caroline before holding out his arm.

Caroline eagerly took Lord Lockwood's arm and let him lead her back to the dance floor. She needed to get away from Klaus and the intense, fevered feelings he aroused in her.

Satisfied they had done their duty in freeing Caroline from Lucifer's evil grasp, her suitors gladly left Klaus and Rebekah alone.

Klaus' gaze followed Caroline.

"Nik, you're staring again," Rebekah huffed.

"Who is the man she dances with?"

"Lord Lockwood. So far he is her suitor most likely to propose. He is looking for a wife and the Lockwood and Forbes families are friends from years back. He grew up with Lady Caroline."

Klaus tried to ignore the stirrings of jealousy. It stung that Lord Lockwood could see her publicly, spend time with her and be received in her home and Klaus couldn't. He was left with trying to manipulate social situations for snippets of time to get to know her better.

"Nik. Caroline is not unaffected by you."

"I know," Klaus answered, smiling at his sister for her soothing words.

"If you want her, it won't be easy," she warned.

"Nothing worth having ever is." Presenting Rebekah his most graceful bow, Klaus headed out of the ballroom ignoring the whispers and murmurs. Reaching the exit, a tall redheaded woman nearly ran right into him to get to the dance floor. "Sage," he greeted, with a slight inclination with his head.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Niklaus? You really are here?"

"Give my regards to Finn."

Caroline craned her head to catch sight of Klaus. She wanted to make sure he left so she could finally relax. He bowed to a woman she didn't remember ever being introduced to and then was gone. A breath she didn't realize she held slowly leaked from her lungs.

"You're staring again."

The contempt in Tyler's voice forced Caroline's gaze back to him. His normally soft brown eyes gleamed with anger and his mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"I only looked to make sure he left."

"It is a good thing he did before we threw him out. He forgets he is not in the slums anymore. One can't barge into genteel homes and demand dances."

"Maybe he had an invitation?"

Tyler's lip curled in disgust. "I will have to speak to the Grenville's when our dance is finished. I can't believe they could possibly behave so irresponsibly. There are gently bred young ladies here. If he searches for female company he need go no further than his own lair. Which makes me wonder? Why did he pick you of all the ladies here to dance with?"

Caroline's heart quickened at the direct question. Here was the moment she knew was coming. How could she possibly explain Klaus' actions? "Maybe he found me attractive?"

Tyler laughed.

"What? You don't think I am attractive?" Caroline asked, her voice tart.

"It isn't that you aren't attractive. You know that you are." Tyler pulled her closer to him, his arm tightening around her waist. "I wouldn't spend so much time with you if you weren't."

Caroline knew she should be swept up into the dance, swooning at being so near to Tyler. Only she couldn't help but remember the scorch of Klaus' body pressed against hers. She wanted to replicate that with Tyler. Especially, if he were to offer for her. "Then why did you laugh?"

Tyler cleared his throat several times. "It's just why would he come here for a polite dance with you when there are certain places he could find beautiful women who would easily spend time with him for a fee."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a fallen woman?" Caroline demanded.

He flinched at the high pitch of her voice. "I didn't mean it like that. You are taking my words the wrong way."

"How should I take them?"

"Caroline. You are being ridiculous."

The orchestral music started to fade, ending the dance. "Take me back to my mother, please," Caroline's said stiffly.

"Do you really want to end the evening like this?"

She glared at him, lifting her chin.

"Fine." Tyler held out his arm to escort her off the dance floor. "I might not know why Lucifer danced with you, but I am going to make sure it doesn't happen again. Matt and I are going to pay his lair a little visit and make sure he knows his place."

"Please don't. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Caroline gripped his arm. They had no business walking into a devils trap which was exactly what Lucifer's Lair was. Klaus probably ate young men like them for breakfast. They would get hurt and she would never forgive herself.

Tyler smiled down at her. "You do care then?"

"Of course I do. Promise me you will leave him alone."

"I guess I can do that. This whole dance was probably a fluke anyway. Most likely the he just wanted to rifle his family up. It's unfortunate they haven't done something about him by now. As long as he stays away from you I have no reason to go see him."

After Klaus' reception tonight, Caroline didn't think she would be seeing him again. The thought had a strange effect on her. One almost of regret. Shaking her head, she dismissed the emotion before it could develop further. She had more important things to focus on. Like finding a husband.

"Caroline...Lord Lockwood. How lovely you two looked on the dance floor," Lady Forbes greeted.

Tyler bowed, handing Caroline over to her mother. "I am sure it was all Caroline."

She smiled at his compliment, trying to ignore her annoyance at his earlier laughter. "You are too kind, Lord Lockwood. Although, I am sure I could only ever be considered attractive." Caroline wanted to take the words back as soon they left her mouth. It was so unladylike of her to bring the subject up. She couldn't help it. His comment earlier still stung.

Her mother glanced from Caroline to Tyler in confusion. "Why Caroline, you are much more than attractive. I am sure Lord Lockwood would agree.

"I suppose, if Lady Caroline would like to put words in my mouth I didn't say. Now, if you will excuse me, I see my mother is looking for me."

Caroline cringed at the severe glance her mother gave her before speaking up, "Do tell Lady Lockwood we are looking forward to having tea with her again."

Tyler gave them a short, abrupt nod. "Of course."

"What happened between the two of you?" her mother asked when Tyler was out of earshot.

"Nothing. Just a small disagreement."

Her mother groaned. "Another one? Do you ever want to get engaged to him? Because he will never offer at the this rate."

"I know." Caroline looked to the floor in misery. Her and her sharp tongue. Why couldn't she just say and do the right thing?

"Caroline, you know we don't have the luxury of being picky. Either you find someone this season or I don't know what happens next. I guess there is the cottage in Shrewsbury, but it will be a hard life, not fit for you. Lord Lockwood is a kind man and a good match for you."

"I understand. I will fix things with Lord Lockwood. It is only a small fuss we are having, after all."

Her mother tipped her chin up with her fingertips. "Good girl. Now tell me about this dance with the Earl of Alverstoke everyone is talking about?"

"Hmmm? I have no idea?" Caroline boldly lied, overcoming her natural inclination to look away from her mother. Instead, she stared directly at her, pretending she had nothing to hide.

"I don't need to tell you how careful you must be with your reputation. It is of outmost importance. We can't be too cautious. Especially, if anyone from the crown ever lets slip what really happened to your father. I don't think we could survive the disgrace."

Caroline bit her lip. "It will be fine, mama. I can't imagine anyone would talk after all this time."

Her mother gave her a weak smile. "We can only hope."

"Caroline!" Elena walked towards her, throwing her arms around her in an embrace. "I have the greatest of news."

Bonnie joined them a strained look on her face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to steal Caroline for just a few minutes, Lady Forbes." Elena practically bounced on her toes.

Her mother looked at them, a smile tugging at her lips. "Of course, girls. I wanted to get some refreshments anyway. Caroline come find me when you are finished here."

Caroline stepped out of Elena's embrace, hoping they weren't causing too much of a scene. She had no wish to be the center of gossip once more that night.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my good news is?" Elena asked coyly.

"Of course. I am only surprised to see you so happy." The last week her dear friend had done nothing but look sadly tragic and mope around. She went to social events and danced, but her eyes were dull. Caroline knew it had something to do with the Salvatore brothers being called home to see their father, but she wisely kept quiet.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline. They obviously thought the same thing.

"You better let her tell you her news before she explodes," Bonnie said with a sigh.

Elena's cheeks pinked and she never looked lovelier. Her white gown trimmed in roses in the Grecian style made her skin glow and complimented her figure. "I am engaged!"

"To which brother?"

Caroline watched as Elena's smiled at a young man with studious eyes that glowed when he caught her looking at him. He looked like he wanted to come running that very moment to do her bidding.

"Ah. It is Stefan then?"

"How did you guess?" Elena asked, her eyes sparkling.

Bonnie chuckled. "She had only to look at you two. You can't stop staring at one another."

Elena blushed even deeper.

"I am very happy for you." Caroline took Elena's gloved hands in hers, squeezing them. "I can't believe you are going to be an old married woman soon."

"It seems you will be next," Elena teased. "I saw you dancing with Lucifer."

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked, worry creasing her brow. "He wasn't here to blackmail you, was he?"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't think so. He made sure to tell me my secret was safe and I believe him."

"He could only want one thing. To see Caroline again." Elena beamed at her. "I think he is smitten."

"Must we call him Lucifer? Reminds me of some of gram's sermons." Bonnie shuddered. "He is an Earl."

Elena released Caroline's hands and snapped open her fan, peeping over it at Stefan. "I always forget that."

"The Earl probably thinks he can have another kiss." Bonnie moved closer to them, leaning in to gently murmur, "You must take care. Men like him don't easily take no for an answer."

Caroline shivered and she didn't know whether it came from the rush of excitement that shot up her spine, or the foreboding swirling in her stomach.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The representatives from Rundell, Bridge and Rundell jewelers arrived at The Earl of Alverstoke's London townhouse promptly at ten. They usually did not visit clients in their homes. With the Earl, an exception was made due to his position and his generosity in the past when it came to purchases. Ushered into the drawing room, they busied themselves unpacking their leather attaché cases, lifting out tray after tray of precious gems. Standing at attention behind the jewelry, they eagerly awaited the Earl.

Sauntering into the room, Klaus stopped in front of the glittering display. Gregori followed behind him with steaming porcelain cup of coffee held aloft on a silver tray.

Klaus ran his finger over a diamond necklace, lifting it up he tested the weight of it before shaking his head and placing it back down. "It's too ostentatious."

"Your coffee, Your Lordship," Gregori said.

Absentmindedly, Klaus picked up the coffee cup and took a sip before lifting a ruby necklace and peering at the stones. "They're flawed." He threw the bauble down.

There was a rapping at the front door and Gregori bowed, leaving the room to attend to the caller.

Setting his cup of coffee down, Klaus picked up a simple elegant emerald necklace. The weight was perfect, not too heavy to overwhelm. Light enough Caroline could wear it all night long and it would look stunning hanging from her slender neck, the main stone dangling just above her décolleté.

"Don't bother to announce us, Gregori." The voice came from the doorway to hi study.

Turning around, Klaus glared at his younger brother and greatest annoyance, Kol. Behind him, gold-headed cane in hand followed his older brother Elijah. Both brothers were dressed in the height of fashion from their starched cravats to their champagne polished hessian boots. The only difference that existed between them was their waistcoats. Elijah wore a conservative pearl gray stripe and Kol's a flamboyant crimson red embroidered in gold.

Several years since Mikael disinherited Klaus, his brothers Kol and Elijah never seemed to have gotten the message. They continued to drop in when it would most irritate him. While Kol quite enjoyed Klaus' new lifestyle and access to Lucifer's, Elijah had been very clear in his disapproval. Although, it had been an age since his brother said a word.

"What a most unexpected surprise," Klaus drawled. "Isn't it a bit too early for you to be up, Kol? Especially, after your evening of debauchery? And Elijah, shouldn't you be presiding at some boring estate meeting?"

"How could I stay abed after Elijah shook me out of it to drag me here. My companion did not appreciate the wakeup call," Kol grumbled.

Elijah gave their younger brother a disapproving look. "I'm sure she didn't mind having a chance to be rid of you before her husband came home. I heard Harold Rounden was coming back from the country today."

"In that case I owe you one." Kol winked at Elijah. "You know, she has a pretty sister. Widowed a year. One can only imagine how eager she must be for a tumble."

Elijah grimaced at the suggestion. "I am quite capable of finding my own female companionship."

Klaus growled with impatience. "What exactly is the reason you two are here?"

Elijah sat primly down on one of the chairs in Klaus' study.

"By all means, make yourself at home." Klaus waved his hand mockingly at the furniture in the room.

"Thanks, Nik." Kol plopped himself down on the settee.

Elijah smiled slightly before speaking, "Can you imagine my surprise last night, when enjoying a peaceful smoke at my club, I received the sensational news that Lucifer had been spotted attending a society event? I wanted to run over here immediately and congratulate you on emerging from your cave."

"This is hardly a cave. It's called a lair, Elijah. Lucifer's Lair," Klaus retorted. "A very luxurious one. Perhaps you would like a tour sometime?"

"I'm quite happy to remain ignorant of the activities here." Elijah shuddered in exaggerated horror. "The things I have heard."

"They're all quite true," Kol piped up. "Best fun to be had in all of London here at Nik's. Prettiest whores and the best drinks."

Elijah glared at Kol. "Shouldn't you be studying for Oxford and not wasting your time gallivanting around town?"

"Not you too," Kol groaned. "You're just like father. I have no wish to continue schooling. I spend enough time fighting with him I have no wish to fight with you."

"You are a younger son and as such you need to focus on your studies and find a profession. Either that or marry a nice girl with a large estate to manage. Tell him, Niklaus."

Klaus laughed. "Do you really see Kol rusticating in the country with a wife and a pack of kids?"

"It would be better than the whoring, drinking and gambling he is doing now," Elijah replied, fiddling with his cane. "Besides if he keeps up with this path he will not be the only one disinherited."

"And look at how bad that turned out for, Nik." Kol retorted. "Here he is with his own very club and all of London at his feet."

"The disreputable and deplorable parts. This won't last forever."

Klaus snapped his fingers at the representatives of Rundell's to take the emerald necklace he still held. "Set this aside," he murmured to the jeweler before turning towards his brothers once more. "I am quite happy where I am and if Kol doesn't wish to go back to school I most willing to purchase him a commission in the regiment. I have a feeling a little bloodshed and chaos would be good for him."

"Nik? You would do that?" Kol beamed at his brother.

"Father will have a fit," Elijah sighed.

"Exactly. It would prove most enjoyable." Klaus picked up a sapphire necklace accented with diamonds. "What do you think of this for Rebekah?"

Kol scrunched his nose. "It is pretty enough, I guess. Why?"

Klaus shrugged. "She did me a great favor yesterday I want to see her rewarded."

"I suppose this has to do with the introduction to Lady Caroline she made last night?" Elijah threw Klaus a shrewd look.

"Perhaps." Klaus went very still. "Since you heard about it at the club last night, what exactly is it they are saying?"

"Just the usual nonsense," Elijah replied, his gaze flying to Kol who looked about to speak. Without saying a word, he shook his head at his brother; cutting off what Kol was about to say.

Klaus frowned, his chest tightening with anger. "I suppose they laughed and sneered at the club about my audacity in dancing with Lady Caroline?"

"Why would you think that?" Elijah cleared his throat. "All the talk was how you only danced one dance, singling out Lady Caroline and then you left.

"You're lying." The spark of anger within him, flared to fury and he clenched his jaw.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Klaus bit out. "You cleared your throat and you always do that when you are uncomfortable, which you would be if you were lying to me."

Elijah hesitated and Klaus knew he was choosing his words carefully. "Well, there was talk, but hardly any sneering or laughing. Mostly wonder and astonishment that you were at a ball and that you were drawn to Lady Caroline. The lady is not exactly the type you are associated with."

"And?" Klaus prodded.

"Nothing."

Kol spoke up, "Is it true that you threatened to ruin anyone that kept you from dancing with Lady Caroline?"

"Well, at least they are somewhat speaking the truth." Klaus noticed the sparkle of a delicate diamond bracelet and he picked it up to appraise it.

His younger brother's mouth dropped open in shock. "It can't be true. You can't have succumbed to Cupid's arrow? Not with all the jolly good times at Lucifer's"

Klaus ignored him and ran his thumb over the stones. They were very high quality and would look stunning encircling Caroline's small wrist. "What do you think of this as a gift for Lady Caroline?"

Elijah cleared his throat noisily and shot Kol a pointed look.

"It would be perfect if you were thinking of making the Lady your mistress," Kol laughed, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Klaus frowned and set the bracelet down.

Gregori spoke up at last, "If I may, Your Lordship?" At Klaus's nod he continued, "The morning after a dance, it is customary to send flowers to one's dance partners if the gentleman wants to pursue the acquaintance. If one wishes to express a serious interest in courtship, a small token of affection might be included."

"Well, that is what the bracelet is for," Klaus explained patiently. "It is beautiful, extravagant and shows Lady Caroline how much I hold her in esteem."

"Niklaus, the bracelet will be taken as an insult. The lady will think you are intending something more from the acquaintance. Or perhaps that is your intent?" When Klaus didn't answer, Elijah kept speaking, "If you are hoping for a casual affair with Lady Caroline, you are in for a disappointment. From everything I have observed of her, nothing less than marriage – presumably someone with fortune, will be acceptable. Seek a mistress elsewhere. I have no doubt that there are dozens of other women who would welcome your intentions. Especially, with that bracelet."

"I don't wish her for a mistress," Klaus snarled.

Elijah hid a smile behind his hand. "Does this mean you like the lady?"

Klaus picked up a ruby ring, pretending to study it intently.

Kol made gagging noises. "I'm going to be sick."

"Enough, Kol!" Klaus snapped, tossing the ruby ring back to the table. He picked up the bracelet again. It was perfect for Caroline. Already, he could see it on her wrist.

"If your intentions are not to make the lady your mistress, what is your goal?" Elijah asked.

Klaus swallowed, for the first time in a long time very unsure of himself. "I don't know. I just know I must see her again. Growing up the son of a Duke and especially ever since I opened Lucifer's, women have thrown themselves at me. They desire a taste of power and wealth and they see that when they look at me."

"No one would accuse you of being conceited." Elijah's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Klaus didn't bother to acknowledge his brother's comment. "Lady Caroline sees none of that. She fights my attentions, challenges me. With her, the rules have changed. The lady will not be moved by my power or connections here or my wealth."

"So she is a challenge then?" Kol nodded. "I understand that. It is like my pursuit of Felicia all over again. That woman made me pull out all the stops wooing her before she would bed me. Sleep with Lady Caroline and you will get her out of your system quick enough."

"Don't tell him that," Elijah snapped at Kol. "Pay no attention to him. The whelp has no sense."

"Maybe Your Lordship would consider one of the jeweled fans?" Gregori interjected. "Or perhaps one of the hair combs? Such a small gift, while costly, will be most acceptable."

Klaus ignored his brothers, moving further down the table to peer at the smaller, less extravagant items.

"I have always found that ladies enjoy a bottle of scent," Kol suggested helpfully.

"Lady Caroline is not like the typical ladies you consort with." Shooting Kol a haughty look, Klaus picked up an ivory hair comb. He pictured Caroline's hair loose and in curls down her back and his heart clenched uncomfortably. "It is just so plebian." He set the hair comb down. "Something one would buy a shop girl!"

Gregori took the opportunity to lift a padded tray from one of the tables, bringing it over for Klaus's perusal. "Does anything catch your eye, Your Lordship?"

About to refuse, something glittering caught his eye. Reaching down, he lifted up a packet of jeweled hairpins nestled in white silk. The hairpins were made of gold and perched on the end were hummingbirds, their wings fashioned out of semiprecious stones. He remembered a time long ago when a hummingbird had impressed upon him a valuable lesson after one of Mikael's more severe beatings. He wanted her to have them, to tell her about what it meant to him that such a fragile life should fight so hard to exist. They would look stunning in her hair, arrested in flight among her curls. He would never find a more perfect gift.

"They are exquisite, like her," he murmured, forgetting he had an audience.

Kol walked over to take a look. "Hummingbirds? Really, Nik. One would think you were a giddy schoolgirl," he teased.

Casting his brother his blackest look, Klaus handed the hairpins over to the representative of Rundell, Bridge and Rundell. "I'll take these and the emerald and sapphire necklaces along with the diamond bracelet I looked at earlier."

The representative nodded eagerly, pleased at having made such a lucrative sale.

Klaus was about to turn away and finish his coffee when he noticed an almost hesitant look pass over the representative's face. "You have something you wish to say?"

"Your Lordship...It is just that, if you were looking to continue with the theme of hummingbirds...there is a lovely jeweled fan that was made to go with the hairpins."

"Show me."

The representative moved to pick up the fan. With a bow he handed it over to Klaus.

With a flick of Klaus's wrist, the fan flew open. Staring at the hummingbirds painted on the silk, he knew he had to have it for Caroline. "Good work."

The representative beamed with happiness and accepting the fan back, he moved to box up the purchases.

When Kol opened his mouth to speak, Klaus turned to him sharply. "Not a word."

"You do realize, Niklaus, you must always have a chaperone when in Lady Caroline's company. Otherwise you will risk her reputation." Elijah gave him his sternest look.

"I am not a complete dolt," Klaus answered with a droll tone. "I understand publicly she must be chaperoned, but privately is another matter."

"No! There is no privately," Elijah argued. "You see her publicly or not at all. I don't want the lady compromised beyond all rescuing. Promise me you will behave yourself."

"Nik - behave himself?" Kol laughed. "You do realize which of our brothers you are speaking too? Why don't you remember when he -"

Elijah gave Kol his most cutting look, which promptly shut his younger brother up. "Not now. Promise me, Niklaus, that you will do nothing to compromise Lady Caroline."

"Of course not," Klaus replied, a slow smirk curving his lips. "I shall do nothing the lady doesn't wish."

"That isn't what I asked." Elijah sighed.

Klaus took a sip of his coffee, completely ignoring the long-suffering look on his older brother's face. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have a lot to do today."

"Please tell me that none of that involves further irritation to our father. He has been most displeased with you lately. "

"Rather like a rabid dog," Kol supplied.

The familiar heat of fury trickled into Klaus' veins, heating his blood at the mention of Mikael.

"I worry for you, Niklaus."

"Worry?" Klaus's barked at his older brother. "It is he you should be worried about. I am so close. When I am done with him, he will pray for death."

Elijah shook his head. "At what price to yourself? End your vow of revenge before it destroys you in the process."

"You would say this to me after everything I have suffered?" Klaus glared daggers at his oldest brother.

"Forgive me, I do." Elijah lowered his head. "I wouldn't see you hurt ever again and I worry we are reaching a precipice that you will not be able to back away from."

"Let me help you, Nik," Kol offered with a bloodthirsty smile. "I do not mind getting my hands dirty. Especially, not where father is concerned. He is a tyrant and deserves all he gets."

"You will stay out of this, Kol," Elijah reprimanded. "Your hands are already far to dirty as it is."

Klaus slammed his coffee cup down, sloshing the liquid over the sides. "I need no help from you, and Elijah tread carefully. I will not be swayed by your worry and hand wringing. Mikael's day of reckoning is coming whether you like it or not and when it is over only one of us will still be standing"

"That is my worst fear." Elijah could not hide the pain in his face.

"Enough of this," Klaus snarled. "It is time you were both on your way."

"But, Nik," Kol whined. "I was hoping we could catch the fight this afternoon. They say the new pugilist from France is solid as a brick wall. Nothing takes him down. I am putting money on him."

Klaus smiled slightly, tamping his anger down once more. "Money you will surely lose. He was here drunk as a skunk until dragged out of here a few hours ago by his handlers. Bet elsewhere."

Kol grinned. "Thanks for the tip. I have been rather low in the pockets lately."

"We will leave, but think on what I said. Please." Elijah stood up, Kol following.

"Good day, gentlemen." Klaus inclined his head slightly. A royal dismissal. One that his brothers knew better than fight.

Klaus watched them leave, ignoring the empty silence and loneliness they left in their wake. They needed to stay away until he destroyed Mikael. If anything went wrong he didn't want them hurt and he didn't trust Mikael not to take them down with him. A drowning man will grab at anything to live, even the innocent.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

After a morning spent being seen at Westminster Chapel, in all their Sunday finery, the Forbes and Gilberts' along with Miss Bennett were now enjoying a quiet afternoon at home. Bouquets arrived all day for both Lady Caroline and Lady Elena. Most of the gentleman whom they danced with the previous night at Lord Grenville's sent floral arrangements in hopes of furthering their courtships. So many flowers were delivered; the entire drawing room resembled an indoor garden. It didn't help that Elena's deceased mother, with London's gray weather in mind, decorated the room in numerous shades of green, with white accents.

Curled up in one of the striped brocade wing back chairs, Caroline idly paged through La Belle Assemblée. Across from her on the settee sat her mother and Elena's guardian, Mr. Saltzman. Her mother read a novel and Mr. Saltzman appeared to be nearly asleep with his newspaper. In front of the large bowed windows that overlooked the street, Elena plucked away at the piano and Bonnie worked on embroidering a rose pattern.

Caroline looked up from the silver tissue evening gown that caught her attention. "How do you manage to play that so perfectly?"

Elena's fingers danced over the keys. "I don't know. It just comes easy to me."

"It isn't fair. I wish I could play like that."

Lady Forbes flipped a page in her book. "It isn't for lack of trying. I used to have you practice for hours and you still can't play more than the simplest tune."

"I know. I remember the hours I spent in tears listening to Miss Pearson's admonishments and I am still all thumbs when it comes to the piano."

"You forget, Care, you have the loveliest singing voice. The best of all of us." Bonnie looked up from her embroidery.

Caroline smiled at her friend's kind words. "I suppose if I can't play at least I can manage to carry a bit of a tune."

"You can do more than that," Bonnie argued. "Or did you forget how you had the entire audience at the Dover's Musicale in awe of that aria you sang."

"I think that was more due to Elena's playing," Caroline replied with a fond look at Elena.

Lady Forbes sighed. "It is unfortunate that a good singing voice doesn't translate to a proper proposal."

Caroline's tensed at her mother's obvious worry. She knew her lack of a match kept her mother up at night. If only she could hold her tongue long enough that Lord Lockwood might finally propose.

"Lord Lockwood seemed most attentive to Care last night. He even had the supper dance with her," Bonnie said, trying to appease Lady Forbes.

"Until she picked a fight with him."

Caroline cringed at her mother's exasperated look.

Mr. Saltzman folded his newspaper, fully awake now. "It is good for Lord Lockwood not to have everyone agree with him. Lady Lockwood dotes on him far too much. Caroline is a challenge he won't able to ignore. Wait and see, Elizabeth, he will come up to scratch before the season is over."

A small smile flitted across Lady Forbes's face. "I hope you are right."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was the first of the girls to accept a proposal." Mr. Saltzman turned his paper over to peruse the back.

Caroline's gaze snapped to Elena at the same time her friend fumbled over the piano keys.

"Elena?" Bonnie frowned.

Mr. Saltzman had no idea his ward was engaged. Which meant Stefan never approached him about a proposal and Elena hadn't spoken to him about her engagement at the Grenville's Ball. He was clueless. Why hadn't Elena said something? It could only mean one thing. She still hesitated to completely commit herself to Stefan.

Elena looked up from the piano, her eyes begging her friends not to say a word.

Lady Forbes looked at the three girls suspiciously and Caroline recognized the look in her mother's eyes. Her instincts that something was wrong were tingling. Lady Forbes's gaze fell on Elena. Her friend reddened, opening and closing her mouth until at last she blurted, "Isn't it funny how Lucifer danced only with Care?"

Irritation exploded in Caroline and she glared at Elena. Her friend flinched, giving her an apologetic smile and then once more started playing piano.

Her mother turned to Caroline, her gaze calculated. "I have wondered that very thing."

"It meant nothing," Caroline attempted to explain for the hundredth time in twenty four hours.

"I think it's much more funny how young Stefan Salvatore danced with Elena three times last night without a single proposal in sight. Unless he has spoken to Jeremy? Which I doubt since he is still in the country," Mr. Saltzman said, giving Caroline a sympathetic look.

"Alaric," Elena whined when Lady Forbes studied her once more.

Caroline lifted her magazine to her face, hiding her smile of relief.

There was a rap on the door and the butler entered carrying an enormous bouquet of white lilies.

He bowed. "These just arrived for Lady Caroline."

"Oh, those are lovely. Lilies are so rare this time of year," Elena gushed.

Lady Forbes smiled with pleasure at the very expensive bouquet. Only someone with access to a fortune or a hothouse would send such flowers. "Who are they from?"

Caroline indicated to the butler that he should bring her the bouquet. She couldn't help but appreciate her suitor's taste. His bouquet stood out among the other flowers that filled the room. The lilies were exquisite. Each one carefully chosen with no bruising on any of them. She reached out to caress one of the pale, white blooms. Lifting it to her nose she inhaled deeply, taking pleasure in the heavenly fragrance that permeated the air. This gentleman chose well. She wondered whom it was, who would choose to honor her so.

"Read the card, Caroline," Lady Forbes said eagerly.

Digging carefully through the lilies for a note, she tried not to disturb the arrangement. Finding the card at last, it startled her to find it attached to a small, leather jewel case. Putting the present in her lap, she set the basket of flowers down on the floor.

"The gentleman sent a gift as well? You must have made a huge impression on him." There was no mistaking the pride in Lady Forbes's voice.

Detaching the card from the gift, she turned the envelope over and recognized the wax seal at once. She had seen that very same coat of arms a week ago on a silver tea service. Only one person she knew used two wolves guarding a coronet...the Earl of Alverstoke, Klaus Mikaelson. Her heart leapt into her throat and it took all of her willpower to keep her hands steady when she broke the seal. She glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye and wondered how on earth she would even begin to explain her previous association with the Earl if he were to mention it in his note. She would just have to trust that the he knew better than to hint at it in any correspondence he might send her. Still, that didn't stop the feeling of lightheadedness she knew when she opened the note.

In an elegant sweep of a pen, he had written only one line. _Thanks for the dance - Fondly, Klaus_

Before she had a chance to react, her mother pulled the card from her grasp.

"This is from the Earl of Alverstoke," Lady Forbes said in shock.

"I know," Caroline answered in a low voice. Unable to look at her mother, she focused on the package that lay in her lap. Like Pandora's Box, she was afraid to touch it, let alone open it. Deep down inside, she knew that whatever lay inside had the potential to forever change her life.

Lady Forbes shook the card at her daughter. "Why did you have to dance with him?"

"It's not like she had a choice," Mr. Saltzman interjected in a soothing tone. "She could hardly refuse. To do so would have caused even more talk."

"I know," Lady Forbes moaned "But the gossip that has come from it...What will the Lockwood's think? Her other suitors?"

Elena made her way over to Caroline's side, leaning against the wing back chair. "Open the present, Care. I am dying to know what is inside."

Caroline picked up the leather jewel case and ran the tip of her finger over the stamped logo for Rundell, Bridges and Rundell.

"It's from Rundell's." Elena announced, barely containing her excitement. "Whatever else they say about him, Lucifer has good taste in jewelers."

Lady Forbes pressed her hand to her forehead. "Let's not mention that unfortunate nickname. I don't care to think of my daughter dancing with someone named after the prince of darkness."

"He is also an Earl from his mother's side, Lady Forbes," Bonnie murmured, joining them.

A frown puckered Lady Forbes brow, Bonnie's words doing little to settle her unease.

Caroline barely breathed when she struggled to undo the clasp on the box. She didn't know what she was so afraid of. A small box from Rundell's should have her giddy with pleasure. With a small click, the box opened to reveal ten gold hairpins with jeweled hummingbirds on the tips.

"They're beautiful," Bonnie cooed.

Caroline couldn't help herself. Without thinking, she lifted one from the velvet and held it up to the light. The jeweled hummingbird wings instantly trapped the sunlight, reflecting it in rainbow shades on the wall of the drawing room.

Elena reached down to pick up the box of hairpins. "They are gorgeous." Taking one out of the pins she examined it. "The Earl spent a small fortune on these. The pins are solid gold and while the hummingbirds are made of semi-precious stones, the craftsmanship is exquisite. I have never seen anything like it."

Caroline didn't doubt her friend's judgment. Elena inherited numerous little boxes from Rundell's when her mother passed. With her family's wealth, her jewelry collection was extensive.

"She can't keep them," Lady Forbes said, having finally found her voice.

A sudden sinking feeling overwhelmed Caroline. Although she suspected the gift must be a part in some sort of game the Earl played with her, she didn't want to give them up. She never received anything so lovely before.

"You can't mean that, Lady Forbes," Elena cried, her brow furrowing in distress. "Especially since they will look so lovely in Caroline's hair."

Lady Forbes took the hairpins from Elena's hand. "Regardless of how they might look in her hair, Caroline can't accept such a gift." Examining the tiny hummingbirds, even Lady Forbes wasn't immune to the gifts charms. "They really are exquisite," she said begrudgingly before handing them back to Caroline.

The girls all exchanged smiles.

"To send them back would be an insult," Mr. Saltzman said, finally weighing in from where he still sat. "I stand by any decision you choose to make Elizabeth, but be aware of who you offend. I would prefer you not to make an enemy of the Earl of Alverstoke or even the Mikaelson Family. His father might have disinherited Lucifer, but I believe the family is still close. You might offend the Earl's siblings as well as the Earl himself."

Lady Forbes bit her lip before speaking, "It is no secret that the Mikaelson family owns much of London. The older brother Elijah manages to make money with everything he touches. The younger boy, Kol, has enough to burn if he wished. Lady Rebekah is also a force to be reckoned with on her own."

Caroline knew that to be true. She was supposed to have the ears of the patronesses of Almacks. Even advising them in the past as to which debutantes to bestow vouchers on.

"Aside from my worry about the Mikaelson siblings, I worry about Lucifer - the Earl himself." Mr. Saltzman folded his paper. "He has created his own world from which he rules unopposed, his fingers in every shady dealing in London. While his father, the Duke, controls the rest through his friendship with the prime minister. I am not sure which I fear more. The father or the son."

"Even if Caroline keeps the gift, the connection with the Earl is not one I wish to recognize." Lady Forbes's mouth puckered for a moment. "There are her marriage prospects to think of."

"True. Although, the Earl has lived a less then respectable existence, his presence at the Grenville's suggests he might finally be outgrowing his sins," Mr. Saltzman mused. "I would hate to penalize a young man for the follies of his youth."

Lady Forbes reached over and plucked the hairpins from Caroline's reluctant fingers. "For heaven's sake, Alaric, the man is called Lucifer! Something he is quite proud of from what I have heard. Such a man does not easily change his ways."

"He does seem to be courting your daughter." Mr. Saltzman's tone was careful, considering. "Maybe he will grow into the type of man his father is."

Lady Forbes looked at him like he was mad. "Leopards do not change their spots. The Earl of Alverstoke is nothing like his father, the Duke of Glenwood,"

"I don't know." Mr. Saltzman frowned in thought. "Consider his brothers Finn and Elijah, even his sister Lady Rebekah. They are all that is respectable.

"Maybe," Lady Forbes muttered. "I suppose it would seem petty and in poor taste to return the gift. I guess you may keep the hairpins."

Caroline tried to hide the small smile that curled the edges of her lips. Her mother, who watched her intently, did not miss it.

Lady Forbes returned the box of hairpins to Caroline. "You will write to him and thank him for his gift, but you will keep it brief as possible without being discourteous," she ordered coldly. "We will continue our efforts in Lord Lockwood's direction and hope the Earl's attentions are nothing more than a passing fancy."

Rising to her feet to write the note, Bonnie and Elena beamed at Caroline. They were happy she could keep the gift, but worry poked at Caroline. Everything she knew about the Earl suggested he played her false with his attentions. Scandalous handsome rakes did not fall for penniless noblewomen, no matter how genteel their birth. Even his gift suggested he thought her attentions could be bought. All she could do was hope he soon tired of this game and left her alone.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favorited. I am truly honored. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_For CL. May you rest in peace._

Edited by klovec_._

* * *

><p>Klaus leaned back in his chair, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. Sipping his drink, he reflected pleasantly on last evening's events. While society's reception of his presence was less than ideal, having Caroline in his arms again redeemed the evening. Recalling her body pressed closely against his, the way she boldly taunted him with her lies and her sweet gardenia scent, he was forced to shift uncomfortably in his chair.<p>

Caroline fascinated him like no other and it wasn't only the aura of innocence and light that she carried with her. Being near her intoxicated him, made him feel things that he never felt before, things that a devil like him should never be allowed to feel. He almost hoped that seeing her once more would put these thoughts to rest. Instead, it confirmed that the connection between them was wonderfully real. A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts and Klaus scowled at his intruder.

"Are you at home? Master Finn is here." Gregori's sour tone indicated that he very much wished Klaus would say no.

Taking another drink, Klaus once again wondered why after all these years, Gregori still called his older brother and the heir to the Dukedom by his childhood diminutive. His brother carried one of Mikael's lesser titles and Gregori, such a stickler for titles and names, refused to use Finn's. Klaus often wondered if the old man did it on purpose. Klaus never corrected him on it because to his amusement it offended his brother.

"Might as well see what the he wants," Klaus responded at last.

With a mere flicker of his eyelids, Gregori conveyed his displeasure at before leaving the room.

What could Finn want that necessitated a call? The last time he saw him, his brother made it clear that Klaus had disgraced the whole family and his presence was no longer acceptable.

"Master Finn, Your Grace," Gregori proclaimed, before turning and leaving the room.

The Viscount of Thornfield, Finn Mikaelson, swept into Klaus's study. "I don't understand why you don't retire him. His inability to get even the simplest of titles correct is infuriating."

"Has hell frozen over, brother?"

Finn's lips tightened for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing. Since when do you bother with social events?"

"Even the devil likes to venture out of hell occasionally," Klaus replied with a smirk.

"And how was Lucifer received?" Finn's asked smugly.

Klaus' smirk disappeared. "I am sure you have heard by now. Sage would have told you."

"Ah, yes," Finn answered with a self-satisfied expression. "Your appearance was the talk of the evening. Is it true you threatened Sir Tomlin to a duel for merely addressing you?"

"No." Rising from his chair, Klaus refilled his glass of scotch. "The cur insulted me and all I did was ask for his name."

"That isn't what they are saying." Finn made his way over to the sideboard and picked up a glass. "May I?"

Klaus gave Finn a long look. "You imbibe? After the lecture Mikael gave us years ago about the evils of alcohol? I thought as his favorite lap dog you wouldn't indulge."

"I don't," Finn answered, avoiding looking at Klaus. "But, after spending the night convincing the ton that you weren't there to collect virgins for your Lair, I think I deserve a drink."

"By all means," Klaus replied with a wave of his hand. Taking a seat on the leather settee, he continued, "I should be grateful they are no longer harping on the dungeon in which I supposedly chain up innocents until I have my wicked way with them."

Finn poured himself a glass of Madeira and downed the alcohol as if he spent a lifetime imbibing spirits.

"I am assuming this foray into society will be your last?" Finn asked with a serious expression on his face.

"What gave you that idea?"

Appearing almost unsettled, Finn sank into one of the chairs nearest Klaus. "You can't seriously be thinking of a second engagement after the disaster of this one."

Klaus took a lingering sip of his drink, rolling the rich liquid over his tongue, enjoying how he annoyed Finn by delaying his answer. "What if I am?"

"You can't decide on a childish whim that you want to be a member of society."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not welcome," Finn said plainly. "Not only have you spent the last few years thumbing your nose at the Haut Ton by ignoring their existence, you have chosen to live a life of immorality. Even going so far as to create a hedonistic kingdom that no one in polite society wants to recognize exists.

"They are more than happy to recognize my so-called kingdom when they have an itch they want to scratch." Klaus gave Finn a knowing smile. "Even you have succumbed."

Finn paled, his eyes very dark in his face. "Only a few card games and never at your Lair. How did you know?"

"You think I don't know what goes in every gambling den and whore house in all of London?"

His brother took a deep steadying breath. "Nevertheless, Father told you long ago that if you continued on this path every door in society would be closed to you. You laughed at the time, I believe. You made it quite clear you would do as you pleased. Now, you are paying the price."

"Funny, that is not quite how I remember it. Father seemed more than happy to leave me to my vices. In fact, I think he enjoyed proving to everyone he was right to disinherit me," Klaus drawled.

An unsure look crossed Finn's face. "It may have seemed that way, but I can't believe that is true. I suppose, I should have stepped. Only, I was sure if I left you alone you would grow out of your rebellion."

"Since when have you ever thought you should step in? Surely not when Mikael's behavior towards me was anything but fatherly."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "There must have been a good reason for what he did."

"Ah, yes. A broken dish, an errant word, a wrong answer on a test. All beatable offenses."

His brother colored.

"Finn, I know you didn't come here on your own. In fact, I don't even blame you for being Mikael's puppet."

"I'm not his puppet!" Finn objected with force.

"Then why are you here? You can't really care about what social events I attend?"

"Nick." Finn looked to the floor, to the fireplace and last at Klaus. "Maybe I don't. But, father does. He won't tolerate you within his domain. You should give up this folly and be content here in your lair. Your reputation is beyond repair and you will not be welcome anywhere."

Klaus blood raced at what his brother left unsaid. It pleased him beyond measure that his appearance riled up Mikael. The man did not want him in society. Hated Klaus might even be accepted at the same events he attended. "Don't worry. My reputation isn't as damaged as you would think," Klaus said dryly. "I managed to wrangle an invitation to the Grenville's. No doubt, thanks to your sterling reputation and the fact the Mikaelson name still means something. Even with my debauchery."

"That was one invitation," Finn protested. "You think after tonight, anyone else will be clamoring to have you grace their affair? Even if we forget the Grenville's ball, there is still Lucifer's Lair and your unmentionable dealings with the criminal element. It is a surprise you haven't made it into the Times yet."

"Like I said, the Mikaelson name does mean something."

"So you ride on the back of Father's respectable coattails?"

"Be careful, brother," Klaus growled. "If you think Mikael's business dealings are more legitimate and respectable than mine, you are more stupid than I thought. Mikael might have a title, money and powerful friends but that does not wash his hands clean. He is just as dirty as I am."

Finn swallowed. "But, it is the perception. Your dealings now define who you are. You will never be able to escape the damage they have done to your reputation.

Klaus idly stroked the top of his crystal glass. "What if my business interests changed? What if Lucifer's closed?"

His brother stared at him in shock, his mouth opening and closing several times before he could speak. "Even if you did that, can you erase your past deeds?"

"You forget how very wealthy I am." Klaus' voice was as cutting as a whip. "If that isn't enough to pave my way, I have with my vices managed to accumulate information on some of the most respectable crème de la crème of society."

"You turned your back on your legacy and your birthright, and you don't get to get it back just because one night you decided for a lark to attend a ball. It isn't fair" Finn's replied bitterly.

"Poor pitiful Finn. Mother and Father's favorite son. You know what isn't fair? Abuse from a man who should have acted as a father to me. Or a mother who turned a blind eye to her husbands cruelty to keep him from turning his anger on her. "

Finn stared at the floor, unable to even formulate a retort.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Did you ever wonder why Mikael treated me as he did and not you? That perhaps there was something more behind his actions?"

"Nik, you were always a difficult child and then with Henrik's death..."

"Think beyond that. What offenses did I have that merited such harsh punishment before Henrk's accident?"

"I don't know."

Finn's voice held a soft note, Klaus had never heard before. It disconcerted him. For once his brother saw something beyond the lies that Mikael told.

"What I do know is that father will never let you take your place in society. He would rather see you dead."

Moving over to the bottle of Madeira, Klaus unsteadily splashed the liquid into his glass until it overflowed.

"Give it up, Nik." Finn pled. "Let Lady Caroline go. Stay in your Lair. I would rather see you alive and disreputable then dead and respectable."

Closing his eyes, Klaus imagined never speaking to Caroline again, never being in her presence and he saw a future of despair and emptiness. God help him, he had never needed anyone, wanted anyone, until her. "Even the devil deserves a chance at happiness," he said after a long pause.

"At what risk? "

"You have delivered your message, now leave," Klaus said roughly.

Finn stood and set his goblet down. "I'm truly sorry. But father-"

Murderous rage clouded Klaus' vision. "Get out! And don't come back until you are at last willing to be a man and make your own decisions."

His brother scuttled out the door leaving Klaus to his memories.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Klaus leaned against one of the marble columns in the ballroom, sipping his champagne. He would have preferred a stronger drink. Even considered hunting one down while he waited. Except, without a formal invitation to the masquerade, he had no desire to be recognized by his hosts.

Caroline glided into the ballroom and his hand froze. He would have recognized her graceful walk and lithe figure anywhere, even costumed like she was now. Garbed in a white gown shot with glittering metallic thread, with a gold mask and her unpinned hair flowing down her back, she radiated light under the glowing candles. She smiled in his direction and while she didn't recognize him, his breath quickened. Klaus wasn't the only one who noticed her sweet smile and glowing, sensual beauty. With a jealous glower he picked up on the other gentleman's lustful glances and he could guess at their indecent thoughts.

Only a few feet away, she stood with her mother, Lady Forbes, dressed as Queen Elizabeth. Joining them were the two young ladies Klaus recognized as her friends. The Cleopatra costumed one must be Miss Bennett and the Juliet, Lady Elena. Disgust filled him when a gentleman dressed like Julius Caesar in a short tunic with a laurel headpiece on his balding head approached the group. Whatever Julius Caesar said, Lady Forbes nodded and smiled. When Caroline accepted the gentleman's arm, Klaus downed the rest of his champagne and slammed the glass on the tray of a nearby servant.

Once more hidden in the shadows, on the outside looking in, his heart raged in his chest. Fleeing Mikael and his family to open Lucifer's was supposed to free him, not create another prison. He needed to find a way to break and bend the societal rules that kept him from openly courting Caroline. Compelled to know her and find out what lay between them, he couldn't give up now.

She smiled up at her suitor and a sharp stab of pain shot into his gut. He wanted her to look at him like that, to smile like he was the light in her world, not the darkness.

"What's with the brooding look?"

Klaus turned to face Elijah dressed as a knight in purple with silver armor. "How did you recognize me?"

"Niklaus, you're dressed as the devil. Couldn't you at least have tried to be more original?" Amusement rippled in Elijah's voice.

"Somehow it seemed appropriate," Klaus replied dryly. "Practically ironic."

"I suppose if someone were to search for you, the last disguise they would think of you wearing would be your namesake. Although, I would have known you by the way you were scowling at Lord Tremaine."

"Lord Tremaine is Caesar? Why the devil does she dance with him?"

"By she, I assume we are speaking of Lady Caroline?"

Klaus glared at him.

"Maybe because she likes him?" Elijah mused. "Maybe it is because he is an excellent dancer or she has a fondness for Roman history?"

"The man is practically a corpse. He is twice her age and has buried two wives already. What can Lady Forbes be thinking?"

Elijah lowered his voice. "You forget he is connected and wealthy and there are rumors he is seeking a new bride. It has even been gossiped that your Lady Caroline is a prospective candidate."

"That damned woman's ambitions. She would happily commit Caroline to a man she hardly knows and twice her age just to have her married respectably." Klaus scowled angrily.

"Instead of you, who...what exactly are you willing to offer Lady Caroline?" Elijah's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Giving Elijah his most foreboding stare, Klaus stalked off towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Caroline curtsied to her escort when the orchestra finished the song. Dancing with Lord Tremaine had been rather trying. The gentleman, an old schoolmate of her father's, did not treat her the same as when she last saw him as a child. He leered at her cleavage incessantly and bragged of his royal connection and vast estates. She should be pleased he saw her as potential wife but marrying him horrified her. Their dance finished, he started walking her back to her mother.<p>

"Good evening, my lady."

The dark, sensual timbre of the voice caused her heart to shudder to a stop and she knew Lucifer - Klaus Mikaelson, the Earl of Alverstoke - greeted her. The last few days, she often wondered if she would have a chance to see him again. She hated when she arrived tonight, she automatically searched the crowd, examining the gentleman for any sign of him.

Caroline faced him. Even if she hadn't recognized his voice, she would have known his eyes. Through the black devil's mask that covered the upper part of his face he gazed at her with the same dark intensity as the night she first met him. In his blood red waistcoat that peaked out from underneath his black dress coat he looked dangerous, like the true Lucifer himself.

A nervous thrill sparked in her. She should cut him. Being caught spending time with him could only lead to her social downfall. She needed to turn away. Before she could, she impulsively replied, "Rather than say good evening, shouldn't you be trying to tempt me to part with my soul?"

His eyes widened in delight and he made her a formal bow. "In lieu of your soul, I would be more than satisfied with a dance."

To her surprise, she wanted to accept his invitation. Any other occasion than a masked ball, she would have to refuse. There was no use encouraging him when there could never be anything between them. She would never be another one of his conquests and he would never marry her. Even if by some chance he offered, her reputation would be in tatters if she accepted.

Lord Tremaine touched her elbow from behind. "Do you wish to dance with him, or would you prefer I escort you back to your mother?"

For the first time her father's old schoolmate acted like the gentleman he was supposed to be and she almost cursed. Why couldn't he just have left her? That way there would not be a single witness to her weakness.

"Thank you for your concern, but I will take the gentleman up on his offer," Caroline murmured, her cheeks heating at her brazen behavior.

"I shall leave you to your dance then, my lady. That is as long as you promise you will allow me another?"

"Of course," she answered, trying to keep annoyance from her tone. Lord Tremaine gave her a bow and nodding a haughty greeting to the costumed devil, he made his way towards a lady dressed as a mermaid.

Caroline glanced at Klaus, to find him frowning at Lord Tremaine's back. Anxiety tingled up her spine. Did she make the right choice? She looked back towards her mother. She should leave him, only she remembered those beautiful hummingbirds and it captivated her curiosity. What kind of devil would send such a fragile and beautiful gift?

"Having second thoughts? I promise not to lead you into temptation," Klaus said, his voice deepening. "Unless, that is your desire."

Her gaze centered on his wicked smirk, his startling blue eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. Shaking herself slightly, she tried to recover from the almost hypnotic effect he had on her.

"My only desire this evening is not to fall prey to the charming wiles of masked gentlemen. Especially, those dressed in devil costumes," she flirted shamefully. Heat rose even higher in her cheeks at her boldness, but she didn't care. No one would ever know that she was Lady Caroline Forbes or that she danced with Lucifer.

"Tonight, all this devil wishes is to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room," Klaus lifted her gloved hand to his mouth.

A slow, sensual shiver slid over her. She knew it was silly to be so flattered by a compliment from the Earl, especially when his Lair was visited by some of the loveliest women in London. Still, she thrilled at the thought that he considered her beautiful. She held out her hand to draw him into the dance. "Shall we waltz?"

When her feet touched the dance floor, Klaus swept her up into the circle of his arms. Once more, she had that heady sensation of being so intimately close to him. Spinning around the room, colors blurred and swirled around her until all she could see were his dark eyes, focused entirely on hers.

Breaking protocol, his long elegant fingers twined with hers, instead of just clasping her hand. She shivered at the heat that radiated from him even through their gloves. His other hand was splayed over the correct spot on her lower back, but his thumb stroked her indecently through the silk of her dress and her skin tingled and prickled where he touched her. Never before had she danced so scandalously with someone. For the first time, she didn't worry about her reputation. She let herself be carried away.

Floating in Klaus' embrace, she was on a cloud, her feet never touching the ground. Dizzy, she let her costume, her mask free her of societal restraints. The music, the other dancers, even her mother, disappeared into a blur when he gathered her closer. Drunk with sensation she was intoxicated. Looking into his intent gaze, the way his eyes devoured her, breathing became difficult. His presence overwhelmed her. The urge to kiss him, to taste him again made her nearly delirious. She had fallen under Lucifer's spell once more and she didn't know how to break it.

He led her to a stop near the doors that led to the garden. A cool breeze caressed her heated flesh and she awoke to find the music gone. She stood frozen in his arms, hoping that the dream would start again. Only it was broken and when the applause signaled the start of a new dance he slowly released her.

"Would you care for a walk in the gardens?" His low and raspy voice asked near her ear.

Caroline needed to decline but she hesitated to deny him. She wasn't sure she would ever get this chance again. For a moment, she could be someone else. It tempted her and anticipation swirled giddily in her insides. Besides, they wouldn't be alone. There would be other couples in the garden. She ignored that terrible voice in her head that reminded her the other couples in the garden were most likely engaged in activities she wasn't supposed to know existed.

"That would be lovely," she murmured softly, trying to hide the true sound of her voice.

Klaus held out his arm and she laid her fingertips on the curve of his elbow. His other hand closed on top of hers and this simple almost possessive gesture had her heart twirling. Walking out into the starry night, she didn't even look back.

Entering the gardens, he led her past groups of gentleman arguing politics, to a quieter area where couples were gathered in conversation. She expected him to choose one of the marble benches that were scattered artfully through the garden for them to sit on, but instead he took her further into the night. At last, he stopped by a large tree lit with colored lanterns. Private and romantic, it was out of sight of the rest of the garden's occupants. A breeze gently touched her, rustling her long curls and shyness leapt into her heart.

His gaze roved over her unbound hair and form fitting thin silk gown. For the first time, she regretted her choice of costume.

"Do you know who I am?" Caroline asked hesitantly. All at once, she didn't know what she wished him to say.

"No names, sweetheart," Klaus purred. "We are strangers and tonight I am the devil enraptured by you."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. He did not know who she was with her mask on. Any irritation she had at his blindness in recognizing her, she swept away in her desire to see how far she could take this. It amazed her how fitting his devil costume was. For he truly tempted her into dangerous territory. "I am Aurora, Goddess of the dawn."

He stiffened in surprise at the reveal of her costume, an emotion she didn't recognize flickering in his eyes. "It suits you perfectly. You bring light to mortals and immortals...to me."

"Don't creatures of your type hate the light?"

Klaus moved closer to her, his voice lowering. "We fear it, but in the remnants of our souls we crave to bask in its rays."

"So that is what you wish to do? Bask in my light?" Caroline asked, her breath snagging in her throat.

"I want to capture it and take it back to Hell with me."

"But light doesn't belong in hell," she argued in a tone soft. "Such a place of evil and depravity. It would be snuffed out."

"That is precisely why it is needed. Only light can illuminate the darkness in hell. Give the loneliest of devils a vision of a different life."

Clarity sharped Caroline's thoughts. They no longer spoke metaphorically. In his eyes, she caught a glimpse of the pain of his existence he could not deny. "The devil need only step into the light, repent of his sins and maybe he can have this new life."

"Can he, love?" Klaus said so quietly, Caroline barely heard him. His eyes clouded over, like a curtain drawn. "I think not." His tone hardened, took on a warning edge. "The devil never repents. He can't for he has acted only as his nature would allow. Besides, he is needed to hand out punishment to those most deserving to suffer."

Caroline floundered for words. What could he possibly mean? Did he intend to dole out justice to someone? And who? This was no longer a game.

"He will never get that life he dreams of then," Caroline said carefully. "Never know that light he craves."

A cruel smirk curled his lips and he advanced on her. "Maybe then he should just take what he wants. Imprison it so it can never leave him."

Uneasy, Caroline moved away from him until her back hit the tree. "He would be hated forever."

"Forever is a very long time, love." His arms caged her in on the sides of her shoulders and she pushed herself even tighter against the tree. "What if he lay gifts at your feet? Gave you a kingdom you could rule?"

"One of darkness and sin? I would rather die," Caroline scoffed.

Klaus' eyes blackened to ink. "Death? When you could have it all? Jewels, estates, servants and the whole world there for you to take?"

"Does any of that matter when it comes from the suffering of others?"

"You think that suffering wasn't earned? The devil only delivers his due." Klaus stroked the curve of her cheek with his fingertips. "So tell me, my lady of dawning light, what are your sins? What punishments will the devil bestow on you?"

Caroline shivered all the way to her toes at his gentle caress. "I have no sins," she murmured, her unsteady tone giving away her lie.

"No sins?" Klaus leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. "Not even those of the flesh?"

"Absolutely not." Her voice cracked and she knew he smirked.

"What a pity. For I want nothing more than to sin with you. To kiss the most desirable woman here tonight."

Passion burst within Caroline, shooting through her veins and she leaned into him. His scent surrounded her, sandalwood, fresh linen and a smell that was so uniquely him. What she wanted to do was so very wrong. Lady Caroline Forbes couldn't kiss Klaus, but Aurora - Goddess of the morning could. Moving her head closer, she lightly pressed her lips to his. He opened at her touch, his tongue lightly brushing hers with fluttering strokes. Butterflies whirled in her chest at his tenderness. He tasted of champagne and reckless freedom. Succumbing to the wild heat of the kiss, her body pressed tight against his hard muscular form.

Waves of heat weakened Caroline and her hands gripped his shoulders. His mouth devoured her, stealing her soul with his kiss. Their lips mated again and again and Caroline's whole body hummed with passion. She wanted him, wanted him in a way she could never have. Reality stirred within her, icing the heat burning under skin

Forced from her daze, Caroline had no idea how long they had been together. Her mother would be looking for her and she couldn't be caught like this in the garden, not with him. What lunacy possessed her to agree to this encounter?

She tore her mouth from his and bolted out of his arms. "I...I have to go."

"Wait!" He reached out for her.

Turning, she fled from him back to the safety of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Klaus bit back an oath as he watched Caroline's gown flutter behind her. The slip of gold shot silk was a sirens call and it took all of his willpower not to chase after her. Kissing her, being close to her, it was everything he dreamed and more. His body ached with need and only she could quench it. He waited a few minutes before discreetly heading back to the ballroom, not wishing to rush in too close after her and give rise to talk. He wanted their dance, their garden meeting to be their secret, untainted by the prying eyes of the Ton.<p>

He stepped back into the ballroom, his gaze instinctively falling to her. She stood once more at her mother's side with Lord Lockwood, her cool countenance at odds with the slight color still in her cheeks and the red of her lips. A sharp slice of pain riveted Klaus to the spot. Lord Lockwood's costume must have been planned in advance to match Caroline's. As Caroline was Aurora, the bringer of light to the world, Lord Lockwood was dusk, the extinguisher of daylight. His coat was made of dark blue almost black material and embroidered with silver stars that matched the metallic waistcoat he wore. With matching costumes, the two families were sending a message of intended courtship.

A blue liveried servant walked by and Klaus stopped him to snag a goblet of champagne. It one swallow he emptied the glass and replaced it, grabbing another.

"It might as well be the watered down wine they serve in church," said an annoyed voice next to Klaus.

He turned to find Kol, a petulant look about him.

"There's no way anyone is getting half sprung on this swill."

"Are you really dressed as the pope?" Klaus stared at his younger brother, biting back his laughter. Kol wore the white robes of the holy order and a matching skullcap on his head.

"You can call me Pious VII," Kol answered with a regal tilt of his head.

Bemused Klaus drank what remained of his champagne, before speaking, "It is a good look on you."

"The light-skirt I am with certainly thinks so. Wouldn't even let me get out of the carriage before accosting me and she's a Catholic, no less."

"You brought one of your bits of muslin here?"

"Don't look at me like that, Nik. It's not exactly like you had an invitation either."

Klaus would have been offended except for the look of admiration on Kol's face.

"Dash it, if you aren't everything they say about you. Only Lucifer would gate crash a proper society function for his next tumble." Kol looked around the room. "So which ladybird is the lucky one tonight?"

"She's not a ladybird," Klaus growled. He tried not to look at Caroline. He didn't want to give Kol any more ammunition against him. But, he couldn't help it. Not when she was being led by Lord Lockwood into a dance."

Kol heaved a groan. "This isn't about her again is it? Is she still in your system? Bed her and get it over with. I told you it works. It was the only way I could get over Felicia."

"The last thing I want to hear about is your association with Felicia." Caroline and Lord Lockwood whirled by and Klaus openly stared at them, daggers of pain assaulting him in the stomach.

"She is a pretty little thing. Why I'd even -"

Klaus interrupted, "Say another word and I -"

"Nik. I get it." Kol laughed, his eyes dancing. "She is your Felicia."

"Dammit, Kol! Lady Caroline is nothing like your ridiculous Felicia," Klaus retorted. "She is a genteel and honorable noblewoman and I will not have her treated or spoken of in any other fashion."

Kol snored loudly, faking sleep. "Boring." Opening his eyes, he looked once more at Lady Caroline, his gaze wandering over her figure. "If you forget all that other nonsense, she is a tempting armful."

Klaus put a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder and glared at him. "You will stay away from the lady or brother or not, I will see you at dawn with pistols."

"We're not dogs, Nik. We're brothers." Kol gave him his most affronted look. "I'm not about to sniff at what is yours."

"You're right." Klaus let go of Kol's shoulder, a small bit of shame welling in his throat. "We should go to the races next week. I will procure a box."

"Really?" Kol smiled broadly at him. "It has been an age since I have lost money at the races."

"I will have Gregori arrange it and send word to you."

* * *

><p>Caroline glanced again at Klaus. He still stood in the same place as when she started her dance with Lord Lockwood. At his side was a young man with a playful look about him, dressed scandalously as the Pope.<p>

"Why do you keep looking over in the corner?" Tyler asked.

"Hmm."

"Caroline?"

She whipped her head around, finding to her dismay Tyler frowning at her.

"Whom you do keep staring at by the garden doors? Because if I didn't know better I would think you would rather be dancing with them," Tyler grumbled.

"No, of course not. There isn't anywhere I would rather be right now than dancing with you." Caroline smiled up at Lord Lockwood, hoping her flattering words would appease him."

"Do you know either of those gentleman? The devil creature or the one dressed as a pope?"

Caroline gave Lord Lockwood her most perplexed look. "How would I know? They're wearing costumes."

"Yes, I know that," Tyler said impatiently. "I thought since you keep staring at them you recognized them."

"It is only that they are an odd pairing standing together. It makes me wonder if the pope is delivering the devil from evil or if the devil is corrupting the pope," Caroline said with a little laugh, hoping her amusing observation would distract Lord Lockwood.

"You think very strange things for a lady."

Her cheeks burned at his chastisement. His words were an echo of the ones she heard her entire life.

"It must have to do with your upbringing. My mother thinks your father gave you too much freedom when you were young."

"Freedom?" Caroline asked, her tone faint.

"Well, there was the riding with trousers when you were young and his insistence that you have a male tutor instead of a governess so you could learn the sciences and mathematics. Those are not very ladylike activities."

Caroline bit her lip to keep from saying something she knew she would regret. All those freedoms her father allowed her were entirely due to him giving in to her own wishes. Why shouldn't she learn what the boys did?

"Don't worry. No one need ever know of any of that. I will never say a word." Tyler looked down at her approvingly, like he had done her a great service

"How very kind of you to overlook the flaws in my upbringing, Lord Lockwood."

The heavy sarcasm in her voice did not go unnoticed and Tyler frowned at her. "We are not children anymore and I will not make allowances for your behavior. You must learn to curb yourself if you aspire to the position of Lady Lockwood."

Misery tightened around her throat like a hangman's noose. Her gaze fell from Tyler's face to settle on his chest. "You are right. Forgive me."

He sighed. "Care, I don't mean to insult you. What I tell you is for your own good."

"I know."

They ended the dance in uncomfortable silence and he escorted her back to her mother. Next to her was a gentleman Caroline did not recognize. Tall and slender, with dark hair and eyes, he stared at her intently. He was dressed as Galileo with stars and constellations embroidered on his waistcoat and a pin with a good telescope stuck through his white cravat.

"Thank you for the dance." Tyler tipped his head.

"My pleasure." Caroline replied politely.

Lady Forbes observed the two of them, her mouth curling with disapproval. "Can we expect a call tomorrow from you tomorrow, Lord Lockwood?"

"Unfortunately not. I have some unexpected duties I need to take care of." Tyler's gaze settled on Caroline and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Such a pity." Lady Forbes face fell. "Caroline will be so disappointed."

"I wonder. Another time, perhaps?"

Lady Forbes smiled eagerly at Tyler. "You are always welcome to visit. I must ask, how is Lady Lockwood? I was hoping she would be here tonight."

"A bit of a headache kept her abed. I know she will be sorry to have missed conversing with you."

"Have her take some barley water with a few drops of laudanum," Lady Forbes offered in a soothing tone. "It always works for me."

"I shall share that with her." With a perfunctory bow at Caroline and her mother Tyler took his leave.

The gentleman next to her cleared his throat and Lady Forbes gestured towards him. "Caroline, this is Malachi Parker the Comte de Valle. He is a émigré from France and he was just telling me how he barely escaped with his life."

Caroline curtsied. "Pleased to meet you."

"I was hoping you might grant me a dance, Lady Caroline."

"She would love too." Lady Forbes rushed to answer the Comte.

He held out his arm for her and took her to the dance floor. Assuming the position for the waltz, he followed every rule, making sure he was the exact prerequisite number of inches from her. His form was perfect and it was easy to slide into a graceful dance with him.

"I knew your father."

Caroline snapped to attention. "You did? How?" Struck by how rude her abruptness might be taken she gave him a nervous smile. "Forgive my curiosity. I am surprised at the acquaintance. You are not nearly old enough to have gone to school with him. Plus, no gray hair... Not that not having gray hair means much... Actually, you seem closer to my age. And I don't believe my father has been to France in decades." Her face got hot at her rambling and she tried to recover. "How did you know him?"

The Comte laughed at her discomfort. "You are right. I am closer to your age than his. And while I don't believe Lord Forbes has been to France since the terror he did speak fluent French."

"Yes. His mother, my grandmother was French. He was of great help when I was learning." Caroline locked her gaze on her mother chatting amiably with some elderly dowagers. Did her mother know of this acquaintance between the Comte and her father? She had never heard his name mentioned by her father. "So, how it is that you came to know my father, my lord?"

"Kai. My friends call me Kai and I am hoping we will become great friends."

"That seems very informal after only one meeting."

"But your father and I were so close. Especially, towards the end of his life," Kai said, a strange undercurrent in his tone.

Alarm bells rang in Caroline's head. Did he know about her father's death? Was he there that night? "How exactly did you meet?"

"We were introduced by mutual friends during your father's service to the Foreign Office. It was thought his skills might be of particular use to me."

Caroline stumbled in her dance steps and Kai smoothly caught her, giving her a chance to recover before continuing the waltz. "My father worked for the Foreign Office?"

"You didn't know?"

"No." She looked to her mother again. "I had no idea."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know? Lord Forbes was a man of many secrets I have found since his death."

Caroline gulped back the unease crawling up from her stomach. "I don't understand your meaning."

"You shall have to let me explain. Will you allow me to call on you and Lady Forbes tomorrow?"

"With my mother's permission," she replied faintly.

"Of course. I have a feeling we shall all have a very enlightening conversation."

A smug smile twisted his mouth and Caroline suppressed a shiver. "Perhaps it would be best if you spoke only to me about this. My mother still struggles with my father's death."

"Very understandable. No one likes to be reminded their spouse was murdered. Especially, in such an unseemly location."

Caroline's breath strangled in her throat and she struggled to speak. "You must not ever speak to Lady Forbes or anyone else of these things."

"Of course not," Kai soothed. "I would not wish to cause you trouble, Lady Caroline."

"Thank you. That is very kind."

"I want to be kind to you. I hope you will allow me to be kind to you."

A threat wrapped in pretty words. Caroline was never happier to have a dance end. She took Kai's arm and catching his gaze, she gave him her most forbidding look. The one that Elena teased was icy enough to freeze mud. "Not a word of any of this to anyone."

Kai smirked at her and inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Not if we can speak again."

"I will tell my mother to expect your call."

"Perfect."

They approached her mother. "Lady Forbes, your daughter dances like an angel," Kai greeted.

Her mother colored with pride at the compliment. "She is very graceful."

Caroline was tempted to roll her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind but your daughter has accepted my invitation to call tomorrow?"

"How perfectly lovely." Lady Forbes clapped her hands together. "You must allow us to become better acquainted. Especially, since you are new to town."

Caroline grimaced and rubbed her forehead. "Mother, if you don't mind I would like to retire for the evening. I have a splitting headache."

Lady Forbes focused on Caroline, her excitement fading. "You do look a little flushed and overheated. Maybe with all this dancing you have over exerted yourself?"

"I'm sure that is it. I do feel warm."

"Forgive me, Lady Caroline. You didn't seem the least discomposed while we were dancing," Kai said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It happened quite suddenly," Caroline answered coolly.

Lady Forbes searched out the ballroom. "We must speak to Mr. Saltzman and communicate our intent to leave."

"I do hope you will be well enough for my call tomorrow?"

"I only need a good night's sleep, my lord," Caroline reassured him, ignoring the cold tendrils of fear encircling her heart at speaking with him again. "I will be perfectly fine in time for your call."

"Splendid. I shall let you be on your way to peaceful slumber then." Kai bowed, giving Caroline a sardonic smile

Lady Forbes pressed her palm to Caroline's forehead after Kai left. "You are very warm. I hope you are not getting ill."

"I hope not either." Caroline took her mother's hand in hers. "How did you come to know the Comte de Valle?"

"He was introduced to me tonight by Lady Tourvelle. He specifically requested to be presented to you for a dance and Lady Tourvelle was quite charmed by it. Why?"

"No reason. I only wondered at the connection." Unease overwhelmed Caroline. Whatever the Comte de Valle wanted, it wasn't to court her. Her blood froze at what he might know about her father and what he planned to do with that information.

* * *

><p>Klaus handed his sixth glass of weak champagne off to a servant. Pleased as he was that Caroline's dance with the gentleman dressed as Galileo was finished...something was wrong. The Forbes were leaving the masquerade before midnight. No one left a party this early. It was considered normal for guests to continue to arrive up until two and not leave until the sun crept into the sky. He curled his hands in frustration that he couldn't follow Caroline and simply ask why she was leaving. He had no recourse but to send his lackeys out to bribe the servants.<p>

"Nik!"

"Rebekah?" His sister's hair was powdered and she wore the gown of the French court during Pompadour's reign. A heart shaped patch perched charmingly on the edge of her left cheekbone. "How is it that everyone sees through my disguise?"

"Silly. I would know you anywhere. Even dressed as tragically as you are right now."

Rebekah reached up to ruffle his hair and he ducked his head. "Rebekah! Stop that." She hadn't done that since he was a child. "Everyone will guess who I am."

"Good. You can't skulk around in the darkness forever."

Klaus frowned at her. "I do not skulk."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I saw you dancing with Lady Caroline. Was she more amenable this time? Because, honestly, there are a lot of other ladies I could introduce you to that would be much more charming."

"I don't want to dance with any of your simpering debutante friends," he groaned. "I would rather go back into hiding at Lucifer's than suffer that fate.

"Fine," Rebekah said with an exasperated huff. "Then, Lady Caroline it is. Tell me what it is I can do to help."

"Stay away."

"You don't mean that, Nick," Rebekah smirked at him. "Navigating the ton is my expertise. I can manipulate situations to arrange time for you alone with Caroline. I might also be able to rid you of Lord Lockwood, if you wished it. You only have to ask."

Klaus turned his head to follow the Galileo Caroline danced with as he headed towards the card room with a glass of champagne. "You want to help me?

"You have only to ask."

"Find out who that gentleman dressed as Galileo is and why he might want to court Lady Caroline."

Rebekah sighed. "When I offered help I was thinking more along the lines of arranging a carriage ride in the park or a visit to an exhibit, or maybe even a meeting in-between shopping for gowns at Bond Street." She wrinkled her nose. "Not ferreting out information about Caroline's paramours."

"I can ask someone else?"

"No." Rebekah laid her hand on his arm, smiling slyly at him. "Let me do this and maybe when I am done you will let me work on something more exciting."

"Thank you, dearest sister." Klaus took her fingertips in his hand and pressed them to his lips for a kiss. "Maybe you could also look into getting vouchers to Almack's?"

"For who? You, I would. But, Lady Caroline?" Rebekah gave him her haughtiest look. "I would have to send them to that hoyden Lady Elena as well. We have standards. Which means society riff raff is not welcome through Almack's hallowed doors."

"It is hardly like getting into heaven," Klaus laughed and released her hand.

Rebekah shook her fan open. "The Ton certainly thinks so."

"Because you lead them to believe so." Klaus smiled his sweetest smile at his sister, the one that as children he used to charm her into giving him her dessert after the evening meal. "Lady Caroline could use your guidance. It isn't good for her to spend so much time in the company of Lady Elena and her idiotic suitor brothers. You could use your influence to shine her up a bit. Get her into those hallowed doors."

"That is certainly true. The girl would benefit from my help and polish. As would you." Rebekah tilted her head to give him a cutting stare. "If I got you vouchers to Almack's would you come? It would be a challenge for me but it would do wonders for your reputation."

"I would gladly waltz with you there if you can get Lady Caroline invited as well."

Rebekah pouted for only a moment. "Fine. I will see what I can do."

"You always were my favorite sibling."

"About time you realized that." Rebekah flicked her fan shut. "Now, I am going to go hunting for your Galileo and see what I can squirrel out."

Klaus bowed his head, smirking as she flounced into the card room. Galileo didn't stand a chance.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the long wait and the small amount of klaroline in the chapter. It was necessary to set things up. The next chapter is coming along nicely and has a lot more klaroline.<p>

Also, I am not watching TVD anymore so I don't know if Kai is in character at all. I needed a morally gray character and he seemed to fit with what I have read of him.

Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me.


End file.
